Car tout a une fin
by Gzou Supreme
Summary: La faucheuse oscille au-dessus de votre tête, prête à s'abattre sur vous à tout moment. Il arrive toujours un jour, un instant, une seconde, où elle vous couvre de ses ailes noires, pour vous menacer, vous consumer, vous engloutir, puis vous détruire tout entier. Chaque souffle vous rapproche de la fatalité, de votre fin. "La mort ne m'aura pas vivant, c'est une promesse".


**Mot de l'auteur :** Pouet à tous ! Voici un One Shot déjà publié depuis un moment sur fanfic-fr, que je me suis décidée à poster ici. C'est une fiction assez sombre, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Pour ceux qui aimerait cette histoire, je vous convie à commenter, si vous le pouvez et si vous le voulez bien, sur l'autre site ( ) car je tiens beaucoup plus à ce site qu'à celui-ci. Si ce n'est pas possible, n'hésitez quand même pas à commenter ici ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Car tout a une fin

**Type : **One-Shot

**Genre : **Drame, Tragédie

**Personnage principal : **Natsu Dragneel

**Rating :** T pour les passages très sanglants

**Crédits :** Tous les personnages, hormis quelques-uns de ma création, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Car tout a une fin**

L'hiver couvrait Magnolia, berceau de la guilde de mages la plus forte du pays. Son horizon brûlait de mille feux, où le soleil débutait timidement son ascension entre les montagnes enneigées du mont Hakobe. Les rayons se reflétaient sur les nuages grisâtres qui flottaient allégrement dans les cieux, et sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait les toits, les rues et les cheminées de la ville. Les flocons donnaient l'impression de s'embraser sous la lueur du jour débutant, scintillaient et papillonnaient comme des milliers de lucioles. Une matinée froide et mouvementée en perspective pour ses habitants, et pour la guilde Fairy Tail, où se regroupaient les plus puissants mages du royaume de Fiore.

Le quotidien d'une jeune mage aux cheveux d'or, bien au chaud dans son appartement, allait être bouleversé. Sans s'en douter le moins du monde, la jeune fille entamait un réveil agité après une nuit criblée de cauchemars plus sinistres les uns que les autres, et qui mettaient toujours en scène la même et unique personne. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, horrifiée, le visage baigné de larmes et de sueur, les mains moites, sa chevelure trempée d'eau salée plaquée sur le visage, la respiration saccadée. Elle avait mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Et pourtant, c'était toujours le même depuis deux semaines, impitoyablement sanglant et sinistre. Elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus revivre ça. Ce fut donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle retira ses draps et se leva de son lit en s'étirant et en baillant, épuisée par ses terribles nuits consécutives, qui ne contribuaient qu'à l'inquiéter. Car depuis qu'elle rêvait de cette personne, cette dernière agissait de manière de plus en plus étrange, jusqu'au jour où elle n'adressât presque plus la parole à qui que ce soit, et enchainait mission sur mission sans même prendre le temps de se reposer ou de profiter de ses amis de guilde. Depuis maintenant presque deux semaines, l'ami qui avait changé sa vie n'était plus le même. Et rêver de lui toutes les nuits la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle rejoignit la salle de bain, sans se douter que cette journée serait décisive pour la guilde et pour elle. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche, s'appuya contre l'évier, et contempla son reflet dans le miroir, pensive. Elle secoua la tête, essuya ses larmes et prit une douche pour se dégager de toute cette sueur. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact chaud et doux de l'eau qui glissait contre sa peau, lavant ainsi la douleur de sa frayeur passée. Elle demeura immobile, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, encore bouleversée par ce cauchemar qui lui paraissait chaque fois un peu plus réel. Elle se laissa submerger par ses propres pensées, et le souvenir sanglant de ses rêves lui revint en mémoire, implacable.

_« Elle courait, courait encore, sur un tapis de ténèbres sans fin. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que du noir. Rien ne venait altérer sa surface, la brume sinistre s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle se sentait aller au ralenti, tirée en arrière par une force invisible et inconnue. Le désespoir et l'angoisse s'emparaient peu à peu de sa conscience, dévoraient son âme, croquaient son cœur jusqu'au sang. Alors elle courait, encore, poursuivie par l'ombre de sa propre dérision. Puis, une silhouette se dessinait, à travers l'obscurité, un décor se matérialisait, perçait la nuée opaque, qui s'écartait, ondulait, se tordait sur elle-même. Le tourbillon ténébreux se déployait alors, s'enroulait autour d'elle. Les contours se précisaient, et elle pouvait alors reconnaître les lieux. Une forêt, et en contrebas, Magnolia. Sa ville. Et en son centre, un homme. Allongé à terre. Un corps inerte dans une mare de sang. Elle accourait, s'accroupissait à ses côtés, épuisée, terrifiée. Elle le retournait sur le dos, et se voyait alors confrontée à deux pupilles ternes, vides, injectées de sang, sans vie. Il était mort, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres pâles, le visage cireux. Flottait dans son propre sang. Ses cheveux à présent écarlates retombaient mollement sur ses traits tirés par une souffrance sans nom. Lucy ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, de glisser sur ses joues rosies par le froid de l'hiver, pour mourir sur le torse de son ami et se consumer au contact de sa peau. Et elle hurlait, hurlait son nom encore et encore, des images venaient hanter son esprit. Puis, brusquement, elle cessait de crier, quand une main se posait doucement sur son bras, glaciale, tremblante. Elle tournait le regard vers son propriétaire, les yeux gorgés de larmes. L'homme la regardait, ses paupières s'étaient remises à battre faiblement, son corps tremblait sous la douleur, ses traits se durcissaient sous l'effort, ses pupilles se dilataient sous l'émotion. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient ensuite, et une voix faible s'élevait, chevrotante._

_- J… j'ai froid… si froid…._

_La jeune fille prenait sa main dans la sienne, la serrait contre son cœur, le rassurait d'une voix douce, lui disait qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il devait se battre. Mais… elle s'arrêtait brusquement de parler, lorsqu'elle sentait les muscles de son ami se détendre, ses doigts se desserrer. Une larme perlait doucement sur sa joue, et il murmurait :_

_- L... Lucy ? C… c'est toi… ?_

_- N… Natsu… tu…_

_- Lucy… Je… ne vois plus rien… Je n'ai plus aucune force…_

_- Tais-toi, tu vas t'en sortir !_

_Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il continuait de murmurer, de cette voix qui__signifiait que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. La voix d'un condamné, d'un mourant._

_- Mon seul regret… sera de ne pas vous avoir dit la vérité… Je… je suis désolé…_

_Et ses paupières se fermaient, lentement, devant ses yeux horrifiés, sa main glissait peu à peu de la sienne, retombait mollement sur le sol. Ses traits se décontractaient, sa tête basculait lentement sur le côté, la masse rougeoyante de ses cheveux venait recouvrir ses paupières closes. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son sourire. Elle ne ferait plus jamais de mission avec lui. Il ne serait jamais plus à ses côtés. Il la laissait seule… pour toujours._

_Natsu Dragneel, son ami le plus cher… était mort »._

Elle souleva précipitamment les paupières en sursautant. Les larmes s'étaient de nouveau manifestées sur son beau visage, se mêlaient à l'eau brûlante qui dégoulinait sur sa chevelure. Elle coupa le robinet et s'enroula dans sa serviette. Elle sortit d'une démarche mal assurée, et s'efforça de chasser ces images morbides de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien d'autre. Jamais ces images ne se réaliseraient. C'était impossible. Jamais elle ne laisserait une chose pareille se produire. Mais… pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ce même rêve depuis des semaines, depuis le moment exact où Natsu avait commencé à changer ? Pourquoi était-elle si effrayée, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion ? Pourquoi ces frissons, ce mauvais pressentiment ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle n'avait que trop supporté. Aujourd'hui, elle forcerait Natsu à lui dire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était persuadée qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et elle découvrirait quoi.

Déterminée dans ses objectifs, elle s'habilla, prit un petit déjeuner rapide et prépara ses affaires pour se rendre à sa guilde bien-aimée. Alors qu'elle remplissait sa bouteille d'eau fraiche, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite si tôt le matin, elle se coiffa rapidement en s'écriant :

- J'arrive !

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle leva le loquet de sa porte et l'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici.

- Salut, Lucy, fit une voix masculine.

Elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes, intriguée par sa présence et surtout inquiète par son comportement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il passait par la porte pour lui rendre visite ! Depuis quand avait-il appris les bonnes manières, lui ?

- Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et demanda d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

- B... bien sûr !

Elle l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, profondément bouleversée par son comportement calme et intuitif. Ce jour-là plus que d'ordinaire, il agissait et parlait de manière très étrange. Les images de son rêve tentèrent de briser les barrières de son esprit affaibli, mais elle les repoussa du mieux qu'elle le put. Sa présence la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, qu'elle était confrontée à lui, que son image venait infester son esprit, son cœur se serrait, la menaçait presque d'imploser. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment, que jamais elle n'avait ressenti à son égard. C'était un ami cher, son meilleur ami. Se sentir aussi mal en sa présence ne lui plaisait pas. Pas lui, qui avait tant fait pour elle par le passé, qui lui était si précieux. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était de pouvoir le comprendre, mieux le connaître, pour pouvoir enfin obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, pour agir aussi étrangement. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle cherchait des réponses sans relâche, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir fut que son comportement empirait de jour en jour, qu'il devenait de plus en plus distant, de plus en plus sombre, presque triste. Elle n'avait décelé que récemment cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, qui s'intensifiait à chaque instant, une lueur de profond chagrin, pourtant à peine discernable pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle qui était si sensible, si profondément touchée par son attitude, elle était la plus à même de réaliser cette tristesse qui semblait le dévorer. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Aucun à sa connaissance. Elle avait commencé à penser qu'il traversait une simple crise d'adolescence, bien qu'il eût déjà largement passé l'âge. Le voir lui rendre visite lui réchauffait le cœur, apaisait ses doutes, sans pour autant chasser ce mal-être, cette sensation déstabilisatrice qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Elle était contente qu'il ait décidé de lui en parler, à moins qu'il ne soit venu pour une tout autre raison.

Elle l'observa contempler avec une nostalgie certaine son propre appartement en s'interrogeant sur la nature d'un tel comportement de sa part. Il agissait comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir dans cette maison lui rendre visite. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa, terriblement mal à l'aise. Cela n'échappa pas à Lucy, qui essaya tant bien que mal de le détendre.

- Hé, depuis quand tu passes par la porte, toi ?!

- Ça te dérange ?

Lucy sursauta presque. Cette voix… Sa voix… elle dégageait une telle tristesse, une telle colère, une telle indécision, qu'elle ne sut comment réagir. Elle plongea ses pupilles dans la profondeur émeraude des siennes, qui lui parurent bien ternes. Elles ne dégageaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde indifférence, comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber, le faire plier. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien, qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide sans âme qui ne parlait que par la seule force de sa volonté. Elle détourna promptement le regard du sien, perturbée. Comme il ne réagissait pas et qu'il continuait de la fixer sans la moindre émotion, attendant une simple réponse, elle s'empressa de s'en acquitter :

- P... pas du tout, au contraire !

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans la quitter des yeux. De plus en plus bizarre. Jamais il n'avait fait mine de soucier un tant soit peu de son sans-gêne habituel. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Elle soupira et demanda de la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Sa question sembla le sortir de son état de transe, car elle le vit tressaillir. Comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il était venu là pour une raison. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure rose et répondit sans la moindre hésitation :

- Je veux juste te dire que je pars en mission.

Lucy s'étrangla presque de stupeur. Il n'était jamais resté à la guilde plus de quelques heures depuis deux semaines, et il voulait partir un jour si important ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle devait le forcer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à lui dire pourquoi il agissait de cette façon. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui aimait tant passer du temps avec ses amis, qui les chérissait plus que tout au monde, qui accordait tant de valeur et d'importance à l'amitié et aux liens qui l'unissaient à la guilde, enchainer mission sur mission, sans adresser la parole ou se battre avec quiconque ne semblait même pas envisageable. Et pourtant… C'était ainsi. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait depuis deux semaines. Elle ne le comprenait plus, vraiment plus. Elle ne le laisserait pas fuir, cette fois. Il lui avouerait tout, peu importait le moyen. Elle s'égosilla presque en répliquant d'une voix qu'elle voulut convaincante :

- Quoi, maintenant ?! Mais c'est Noël ce soir ! Tu peux pas rater ça quand même ! Tous les membres de la guilde seront présents ! Même Gildartz et Luxus !

- Justement.

Là, elle était consternée. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de pouvoir se mesurer à Gildartz ou Luxus, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de participer à la dégénérescence de la moindre fête. Et maintenant, il affirmait qu'il voulait partir en mission, seul qui plus est, le jour même de Noël, pour ne pas être confronté à eux ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa sale caboche enduite de cambouis.

- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas !

- Bun si.

- Raaah tu m'énerves ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ? T'es vraiment bizarre tu sais ?!

- Pas tant que ça. Enfin de toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je voulais simplement te le dire pour que tu mettes la guilde au courant.

Elle resta interdite, pesant ses paroles au mot près. Pourquoi, cette fois, avait-il décidé de venir jusque chez elle pour le lui dire ? Il s'était toujours bien gardé de le faire, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, avait-il pris le soin de l'en informer ? Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Natsu ne l'avait pas fait sans raison. C'était comme si ce jour serait décisif dans sa vie, dans la sienne, et dans celle de toute la guilde, et qu'il le savait très bien. Et lui, il lui demandait de ne pas s'en inquiéter, de ne poser aucune question, de le laisser partir sans rien faire ? Sûrement pas ! Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en aller avant de l'avoir forcé à dévoiler le secret qu'il semblait garder. Elle sentit la colère affluer dans ses veines et prendre possession de tous ses sens, alors qu'elle répliquait de la voix la plus dure dont elle puisse user :

Comment ça tu me demandes pas mon avis ?! Même si tu ne me le demandes pas, je te le donnerai quand même ! Il va falloir que tu t'expliques ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'arrive ! D'habitude t'es le premier à te jeter dans la moindre fête. Alors rater celle de Noël, excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas du tout dans tes habitudes !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas encore là y'a un an.

- Alors il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir pour comprendre ?

- Non, rien du tout. Désolé, mais je dois y aller.

Plus la conversation se prolongeait, plus les paroles et le comportement de Natsu la mettaient hors d'elle. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, elle se plaça devant lui, déterminée à l'empêcher de partir, par la force s'il le fallait. Elle hurla sur un ton qu'elle ne voulait pas si violent.

- Sûrement pas ! Tu restes là !

À sa plus grande surprise, Natsu se contenta de soupirer longuement. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et attendit que la mage stellaire poursuive.

- Ça fait un mois entier que tu enchaines les missions sans même prendre le temps de te reposer ! Alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, parce que je ne te crois pas !

- C'est ton droit, mais c'est aussi le mien de faire ce que je veux. J'aimerais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Tu cherches à te faire détester de tout le monde ou quoi ?!

- Peut-être bien.

- Je ne te comprends plus, Natsu !

- Peut-être parce que tu ne m'as jamais compris.

- Arrête de faire ton martyr tu veux ?! Depuis quand tu condamnes le bien-être des autres au profit de ta petite personne ?!

- Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- Arrête avec tes « peut-être » ! Tu...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Tout portait à croire que Natsu en avait assez, car il la fixait d'un œil mauvais qui la dissuada de poursuivre sa phrase. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si furieux contre elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle cruauté dans ses yeux. Ce regard, il le réservait toujours pour ses ennemis. La température grimpa en flèche, et l'air se fit de plus en plus rare dans les poumons de Lucy. Une chaleur brûlante se dégageait maintenant de Natsu, l'intimant de ne plus prononcer le moindre mot. La pression dégagée par sa magie l'engloutissait. Elle porta ses mains à son cou, incapable de respirer, suffocante. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, de réduire l'impact brûlant de sa magie sur elle, sans succès. Quelques secondes de plus, et elle mourrait d'étouffement. Entre deux halètements, la voix enrouée par le manque d'air, elle balbutia entre ses dents :

- N... Natsu... Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais...

La température rechuta. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, tout en se massant les cordes vocales torturées par l'intervention cruelle du Dragon Slayer. Elle inspirait fortement, imbibant ses poumons de l'air dont elle avait manqué pendant presque une minute entière. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais fut incapable de parler. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui, tétanisée. Jamais il n'avait usé de violence envers sa propre guilde, et encore moins envers elle. Il avait quitté son regard menaçant pour la contempler avec ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié, ajoutée à un soupçon de haine. Intérieurement, elle sut qu'elles ne lui étaient pas vraiment destinées. Elle refusait de croire que le Natsu qu'elle avait toujours connu n'avait été qu'un leurre. Elle était persuadée qu'il agissait de cette façon pour une raison particulière. Comme s'il souhaitait se faire haïr pour une quelconque folie par tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Le tout était de savoir laquelle. Mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait la réponse à sa question. Natsu n'était plus lui-même. Il se retourna brutalement et sortit, sans un mot, encore par la porte, laissant Lucy affalée sur le sol, la respiration saccadée. Elle se surprit à être soulagée par son départ. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids bien trop lourd pour elle. Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin un rythme respiratoire à peu près régulier, elle se releva, tout en fixant la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, encore sous le choc. Elle était profondément peinée de le voir comme ça, mais surtout, elle avait vraiment eu peur de lui. Terriblement peur. Sa démonstration démesurée de force à son égard l'avait terrifiée. Alors c'était ça, la sensation d'être son ennemi ? C'était ça, que leurs différents adversaires avaient ressenti, lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait face ? Elle avait souvent pensé qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à leur place, et maintenant, elle comprenait encore mieux pourquoi. Elle tremblait encore de tout son corps, les jambes vacillantes, lorsqu'elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Son rythme cardiaque atteignait des mesures herculéennes, et elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine jusque dans ses tympans. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et respira profondément, tentant désespérément de se détendre et de se calmer. Elle se maudissait d'avoir ce genre d'émotions, car elle était persuadée que c'était ce que Natsu avait voulu faire en agissant ainsi.

Elle dut attendre trente longues minutes avant d'avoir la force physique et morale de bouger. La pression magique exercée sur elle par le Dragon Slayer avait été si forte qu'elle en ressentait encore les effets. Mais elle se jura de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Elle allait mener sa propre enquête. Elle découvrirait, quels que soient les enjeux et les dangers, quelle épreuve douloureuse Natsu traversait depuis deux semaines entières, et qui le poussait à agir à l'encontre de ses principes, d'habitude si honorables. Elle était persuadée que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans le passé. Il y avait deux semaines, quelque chose avait fait que Natsu ait changé du tout au tout, jusqu'à devenir l'exact opposé de l'homme qu'il avait toujours été. Elle le croirait devenu fou.

Elle se leva enfin, déterminée à obtenir des réponses. Elle se demanda si elle était la seule à avoir remarqué son attitude aliénée. Elle prit ses affaires, prête à mettre en œuvre ses résolutions.

À la guilde, la bonne humeur était à son point culminant, à l'exception d'un petit chat bleu assis sur le comptoir qui contemplait, dépité, ses propres pieds sans toucher au poisson qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Alertée par son air profondément peiné, une jeune femme douce aux cheveux nacrés s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un verre de lait frais. Comme il ne levait même pas le nez vers elle, elle le posa sur le comptoir en face de lui et demanda d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Happy ?

- Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, dans les pupilles desquels scintillaient quelques larmes qui n'attendaient qu'à être enfin libérées.

- Mira... c'est que...

Le brouhaha des disputes et des hurlements engloutit le reste de la phrase. Alors que Happy allait répéter, un projectile non identifié le heurta à l'arrière de la tête et le bascula en avant. Le verre se renversa et se brisa sur le sol dans un fracas strident. Un second projectile, bien plus gros et plus lourd, atterrit derrière le comptoir, et heurta l'armoire où les verres vides étaient entreposés. Gray se releva des décombres, qu'il repoussa d'un geste vif de sa trajectoire, les gelant entièrement au passage. Profondément en colère, il avança pour se lancer de nouveau au centre de la bagarre mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, distrait par la mine attristée d'Happy. Il considéra plus important d'en savoir la raison que de poursuivre une bataille qui ne finirait sûrement que par un coup bien placé d'Erza, qui se débrouillait toujours pour arriver au moment le plus propice. Il soupira et frémit à cette pensée, s'approcha de Mirajane et Happy, et s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Happy ?

- C'est Natsu...

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Gray s'en était douté. Il soupira d'exaspération en pensant à ce qu'avait bien pu faire encore cet imbécile de micro-onde vivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu encore, ce con ?

- Il est bizarre, en ce moment.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Ça va passer, t'inquiète pas. Il traverse une crise stupide c'est tout.

- Mais on ne se parle presque plus ! On dirait qu'il fait exprès de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Le mage de glace hocha la tête. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il y pensait, ça avait dû faire au moins deux semaines consécutives qu'il ne s'était pas battu une seule fois avec Natsu. Il avait la nette impression qu'il l'évitait. Il n'était jamais à la guilde, toujours fourré il ne savait où. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il lui manquait. Il soupira de nouveau et reprit :

- Et tu n'es pas le seul. Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'en suis sûr.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa le poil.

- Tout redeviendra comme avant, c'est promis. Alors ne t'en fais pas trop, d'accord ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Happy acquiesça doucement d'un léger signe de tête. Mirajane sourit. Gray savait être persuasif et réconfortant, quand il le voulait. Elle n'avait rien eu à faire pour lui remonter le moral.

- Il a raison, tu sais. Ça lui passera, c'est sûr. Et puis on sera toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? Maintenant tu devrais manger ton poisson avant qu'il ne pourrisse.

Il s'exécuta, légèrement rassuré. Le chagrin restait tout de même très présent dans son cœur fragile, mais il préféra le garder pour lui. Natsu avait toujours été à ses côtés, ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et de combats ensemble... Ces innombrables années d'amitié ne pouvaient être effacées aussi facilement. Un seul jour sans sa présence lui était insupportable. Elle lui était nécessaire. Depuis toujours, ils avaient été inséparables. Et maintenant, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père, ne lui adressait même plus la parole, n'était jamais là. Tous les soirs, l'exceed restait seul, chez eux, à se morfondre, à s'inquiéter pour son ami, à l'attendre, jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue. Et il se réveillait ensuite, toujours seul, avec l'effroyable sensation d'avoir été abandonné, qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il ne rendait plus visite à Lucy comme avant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais il s'en sentait encore plus seul. Où était passé cette époque, où ils allaient tous les deux squatter l'appartement de leur amie, s'amusaient, riaient, se faisaient mettre dehors par une Lucy en colère ? Où étaient passés ces moments où ils sortaient, tous les deux, s'asseyaient au bord du lac, appréciant la douce fraicheur de la nuit, observaient les étoiles s'embraser sur la surface de l'eau ? Où étaient passés ces instants de bonheur et d'intimité, à partager douleurs, peines et joies, en silence, sous la voute chatoyante des cieux, à soulager mutuellement leur solitude par la simple présence de l'autre ? Il faisait longtemps, trop longtemps, que rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Trop longtemps que la solitude était devenue son quotidien, que cette présence qui lui était si nécessaire n'avait plus été à ses côtés. Mais il serait fort. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne, il ne voulait pas que son propre malheur ne touche ses amis, et Natsu, pour les rares fois où il l'apercevait. Il ferait tout, pour que son désarroi n'entame pas la bonne humeur et la joie de sa guilde. Tout, pour ses amis, comme l'aurait fait Natsu, avant. Avant qu'il ne devienne un autre homme, un inconnu. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi, qu'une telle situation s'abatte sur son ami le plus cher ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il comptait bien l'apprendre. D'une façon, ou d'une autre.

Il releva la tête et remercia rapidement Gray et Mirajane. Lorsqu'il eut fini son poisson, il déploya ses ailes, ce qui sortit aussitôt Gray de ses pensées.

- Où tu vas ?

- Pêcher !

La barmaid sourit et le regarda sortir. À peine eut-il atteint la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Il heurta un objet non identifié, qui s'avéra être doux et moelleux. La tête de l'exceed s'était involontairement enfouie dans la poitrine protubérante de Lucy, qui venait d'entrer. La voix étouffée, Happy la salua :

- Bichour Luchy.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous, baka neko !

Elle leva un poing menaçant mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle aperçut des larmes perler sur les joues du chaton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Happy ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et sortit en quatrième vitesse. Lucy haussa les épaules et s'approcha à son tour du comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est à cause de Natsu, répondit Gray en soupirant. Il était triste parce qu'il ne lui parle presque plus. Ou plutôt parce qu'il n'est jamais à la guilde ni chez lui, en ce moment.

- J'espère que ça s'arrangera. À vrai dire, j'ai truc à vous raconter à ce propos.

Étonnés, ses deux interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête, l'intimant de poursuivre. Sans même qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, ils avaient déjà compris que les choses au sujet du comportement étrange de Natsu ces derniers temps avaient encore évolué en empirant. Approuvant leurs soupçons, Lucy leur raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé chez elle le matin même, en omettant soigneusement de leur parler de la violence de Natsu vis-à-vis d'elle, et de ses rêves de mort. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement, tant qu'elle n'était sûre de rien. Que ferait-elle, si Natsu venait vraiment à mourir sous ses yeux, comme dans ses cauchemars ? Elle ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Il était tant de choses pour elle… Elle ne pouvait imaginer la guilde sans lui, même maintenant. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais il était inutile de se morfondre. Ce n'était que des illusions de son esprit, qui la mettaient simplement en garde que quelque chose était en train de se produire, qui n'étaient que le reflet de l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour lui. Rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, ses interlocuteurs ne disaient rien, réfléchissaient au pourquoi de ce soudain changement chez leur ami. Comme ils se muraient dans le silence, Lucy poursuivit, d'une voix légèrement tremblotante qui n'échappa pas aux autres :

- En tout cas, je trouve ça encore plus bizarre qu'il vienne me voir pour me dire qu'il partait, vous trouvez pas ?

- C'est clair. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a pas vraiment pris le soin de nous en informer. Il te donnait les missions qu'il prenait, Mira ?

- Bien sûr. Je les ai toutes gardées. On pourrait peut-être y trouver des indices sur ce qui arrive. Je vais les chercher.

Lucy acquiesça et Mirajane partit rassembler les différentes missions prises par Natsu depuis plusieurs semaines. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Gray, qui semblait pensif.

- Il se comporte comment avec toi, quand il est là ?

- On ne s'est pas battu depuis deux semaines, si ça peut répondre à ta question.

- Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas, avec lui.

- Rien ne va jamais avec cet idiot, trancha Gray d'une voix dure qui trahissait ses doutes.

Lucy trouva préférable de ne pas le contredire, et ne rétorqua rien. Quand Gray vouait une véritable colère à son rival de toujours, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier et il était plus sage de le laisser tranquille. Elle savait très bien que l'attitude récente de Natsu le préoccupait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre ou même le montrer. Ils avaient tous l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose de grave allait bientôt se produire. Et aucun d'eux n'était capable de chasser ce sentiment, horripilant pour certains, bouleversant pour d'autres. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se préparer au pire, tout en entretenant en eux l'espoir qu'ils se fassent des idées. S'efforçant de ne pas se laisser engloutir par son inquiétude et ses interrogations, Gray rompit le silence :

- Je te propose de chercher ensemble ce qui lui prend. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Lucy ?

- J'crois qu'on n'a rien de mieux à faire. On ne peut pas fêter correctement Noël dans ces conditions, de toute façon.

- OK. Alors on le suit discrètement pendant sa mission, ça te va ?

- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti.

La porte de la guilde qui s'ouvrit coupa court à la réponse qu'allait donner Gray à l'affirmation de la jeune fille. Le visage de Natsu apparut à l'embrasure. Sans adresser le moindre regard à qui que ce soit, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd et rapide vers le bar où Lucy et Gray étaient attablés. Les bagarres cessèrent à son passage et le silence se fit, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Gray fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux, son sac sur l'épaule, une feuille à la main, qu'il identifia immédiatement comme une affiche de mission. Il la posa brutalement sur le comptoir du plat de la main et fit demi-tour. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais la main qui vint entourer son poignet l'en empêcha.

- On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Natsu s'était retourné pour tomber nez à nez avec Gray, qu'il dévora du regard. Le mage de glace le lâcha et attendit une réponse, qui vint après quelques interminables secondes d'attente.

- Je pars en mission, ça se voit pas ? Et de toute façon, en quoi ça te regarde ?

- Ça me regarde que ce soir, c'est Noël, et que tu serais un bel enfoiré de partir maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Faites votre fête si ça vous chante, c'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas la faire sans moi. Alors foutez-moi la paix maintenant.

Gray serra les poings de rage. Comment osait-il penser qu'ils pourraient faire la fête en sachant qu'un ami traversait seul une épreuve difficile, comme si de rien n'était ? Cet homme, qui le regardait avec mépris, qui le considérait, l'air hautain, les pupilles scintillantes de haine et d'indifférence, ce n'était pas son rival, celui avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, même si ce n'était que par les poings. Ce n'était pas Natsu, qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Incapable de contrôler la fureur qui engourdissait ses pensées et ses sens, il serra le poing encore plus fort, et l'abattit brutalement sur le Dragon Slayer, qui réagit au quart de tour. L'attaque du mage de glace vint se ficher dans sa paume, à quelques centimètres du visage de Natsu. Ce dernier referma les doigts pour le maintenir d'une poigne de fer, si fort que son adversaire ne put plus dégager sa main de la sienne. Ses muscles tremblaient tant il mettait de hargne dans son acte. Sans desserrer son étreinte, il abaissa le bras, afin de plonger son regard au fond des pupilles étonnées de son rival. Un regard mauvais, abject, cruel. Gray tressaillit lorsqu'il le lâcha d'un geste brusque et qu'il l'entendit déclarer sur le ton du dégoût :

- J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Tu me fais chier.

Il fit volte-face et cette fois, personne ne le retint lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il en ouvrit la porte, et s'apprêta à en franchir le seuil.

- Natsu !

La voix de Lucy eut le mérite de le stopper dans son acte. Son intervention était bien la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait. Pourquoi, après ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait fait, osait-elle encore lui adresser la parole ? Pourquoi ne le considérait-elle pas comme le monstre qu'il était ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile, paraissait-il si impossible, de leur faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul, et qu'il ne supportait plus la compagnie de qui que ce soit ? C'était dur. Trop dur de résister à la tentation de cracher le morceau. Et pourtant, il garda l'expression la plus sereine possible et obliqua la tête derrière lui, observant Lucy du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille frissonna. Dans son regard, il n'y avait que de la haine, de la colère, de la cruauté. Elle avait très bien compris que par ce regard, il voulait la dissuader de poursuivre, la forcer à se taire et de l'inciter à le détester. Du moins était-ce son impression.

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Tous les mages assistaient à la scène à la fois avec horreur et crainte. Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Natsu semblait prêt à bondir sur eux d'un moment à l'autre, comme un monstre assoiffé de sang. C'était à ça, à cet instant, que leur ami leur faisait penser. Et personne ne trouvait le courage de soutenir son regard cruel et mauvais.

Lucy rassembla toutes ses forces, et, à la plus grande surprise de Natsu et de l'assemblée de mages, demanda :

- Tu emmènes Happy avec toi ?

- Pff...

Natsu détourna la tête et sortit. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui, il répondit du tac au tac :

- Non.

Puis le grincement des gonds se tut. Les battants s'étaient rabattus sur Natsu, qui avait disparu derrière eux. Il était parti, encore une fois, sans que quiconque n'ait eu la force de le retenir. C'était la première fois, même depuis qu'il se comportait de manière inhabituelle, qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de désinvolture, d'indifférence, de cruauté, qu'il inspirait tant de peur chez ses propres amis. Sa simple présence était devenue si oppressante, qu'ils se surprenaient à ne vouloir qu'une chose : qu'il parte. Ils se détestaient de penser une chose pareille. Heureusement, l'atmosphère s'était allégée à la seconde où il avait disparu derrière cette porte. Le silence perdura, impitoyable, triste, cruel. Tout comme l'était ce Natsu d'habitude si généreux, si joyeux, si soucieux des autres, si bienveillant et heureux de vivre. Ils ne supportaient pas de le voir comme ça. Ils devaient faire quelque chose.

Lucy se demandait encore comment elle avait su trouver le courage d'essayer de le retenir, après la démonstration de cruauté qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais même si elle avait peur de lui, même si elle était maintenant terrifiée à l'idée de ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, elle n'abandonnerait jamais l'idée de découvrir la vérité qui se cachait derrière ce changement radical d'attitude et de caractère. Elle se tourna vers Gray, qui acquiesça. Ils allaient le suivre, il n'y avait plus que ce moyen pour enfin mettre cette affaire au clair. Mais ils devraient faire attention. Natsu serait capable de les détecter aussi facilement que de respirer. Son odorat et son ouïe n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Le seul moment où ils étaient sûrs d'être à l'abri, c'était dans le train. À cet instant, ils bénissaient presque son mal des transports.

Mirajane revint, les mains vides. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, l'air soucieux. Puis elle déclara :

- Elles n'y sont plus.

Gray et Lucy écarquillèrent les yeux, et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

**- Quoi ?!**

- Les missions que Natsu avait prises ont disparu.

- Tu crois que…

- Sans doute. Il n'a pas envie qu'on apprenne la vérité, visiblement.

Les deux amis se concertèrent du regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'affiche de mission qui reposait encore sur la table. Gray s'en saisit et l'agita devant Mirajane, avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait :

- Avec ça, ça devrait suffire. On y va, Lucy !

- Ouais !

Ils sortirent en trombe. Mirajane les suivit des yeux, terriblement inquiète. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne perdent Natsu de vue. Tout en courant, le mage de glace lut la feuille et informa Lucy :

- Il doit aller à Hargeon, apparemment pour aider un certain Comte Leedar à chercher une plante médicinale rare pour sa fille, dans la forêt d'Elund.

- Natsu aurait pris une mission pareille ? C'est bizarre, non ?

- Bun… La récompense est de 3 millions de Jewels.

**- T… trois millions ?!**

Gray ne réagit pas à sa surprise, songeur. Est-ce que Natsu avait besoin d'argent pour une raison quelconque ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose qui l'intéressait ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que cette mission n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son comportement, et ils feraient alors tout ça pour rien. Mais ils devaient en avoir le cœur net. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette situation durer plus longtemps. Ils allongèrent leurs foulées, et atteignirent la gare en quelques minutes à peine. Ils se firent le plus discrets possible, au cas où leur ami ne serait pas encore pris des nausées qui leur permettraient de le suivre sans se faire remarquer. Ils furent soulagés d'avoir pris cette précaution, car ils le trouvèrent assis sur un banc en face des rails, le train n'étant pas encore à quai. Les coudes calés contre ses cuisses, le dos courbé, il observait ses mains avec un air absent. Le voir ainsi tenait de l'irréel. Ils se dissimulèrent dans la foule, et attendirent un quelconque mouvement de sa part, tout en restant le plus silencieux possible. Même avec tous ces gens, il était loin d'être exclu qu'il puisse les entendre et les sentir, même s'il semblait pour le moment plus absorbé par ses pieds que par ce qui l'entourait. Leurs soupçons se firent plus puissants lorsqu'il leva soudainement la tête pour scruter les alentours, comme si quelque chose de particulier avait attiré son attention. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand il reporta son attention sur le sol en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Lucy l'observait, sans rien dire, le cœur serré. Il semblait totalement perdu. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir un jour autrement que survolté et joyeux. Que s'était-il passé, il y avait deux semaines, pour que ce chagrin intense ne s'empare de son ami, jusqu'à le contraindre à mettre en controverse tous ses principes ? Car l'homme qui se tenait devant elle maintenant n'était pas celui qu'elle venait de quitter. L'homme méprisant, hautain, animé par la haine, n'était plus. Seul, il avait simplement cette expression triste sur le visage. Il donnait l'impression de souffrir de sa solitude. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne rien faire pour apaiser cette souffrance ? Pourquoi agissait-il à l'inverse de ce qui lui permettrait de la soulager ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le forcer ainsi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Maintenant, elle en était certaine. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux. Natsu n'avait pas changé, comme tout le monde le croyait. Il se forçait, en leur présence, d'être cette autre personne, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Et dès qu'il était livré à lui-même, il devenait cet homme qui se trouvait là, sans saveur et sans couleur. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui affirmer, finalement, qu'il ne se comportait pas ainsi depuis toujours, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui affirmer que la solitude ne le faisait pas souffrir, même avant qu'elle ne remarque ce terrible changement dans son attitude ? Peut-être s'était-il toujours senti seul, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Peut-être pensait-il à Igneel, à son enfance, aux souvenirs de son père adoptif, qui l'avait abandonné. Peut-être y avait-il une part de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin, qui le torturait, et le rendait ainsi, si triste et effacé. Elle commençait à y croire. Et cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

Elle reporta son attention sur Gray, qui semblait tout aussi absorbé qu'elle par la contemplation de Natsu. Elle ne parvint pas à lire ses sentiments, mais elle savait que malgré les apparences, il n'en était pas moins bouleversé qu'elle de le voir ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Aucune expression particulière n'altérait ses traits, mais elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et ses pensées résonner dans son esprit. Puis elle le vit serrer le poing, si fort que ses ongles pénétrèrent la chair de sa paume. Il était en colère. Contre lui-même, contre Natsu, contre ce qu'il voyait ou ce qu'il réalisait ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Il faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas le rejoindre et lui donner un coup de poing en pleine poire. Depuis quand son rival paraissait-il aussi faible ? Il ne supportait pas cette vision qui s'offrait à lui, qui lui faisait réaliser qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ce qu'il s'était plu à croire. Ses amis faisaient sa force, il l'avait toujours su. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que sans eux, il pouvait ressembler à cet enfant perdu. Il ne supportait pas de voir ça. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard, résistant à la tentation d'effacer cette expression horripilante du visage de Natsu en le rouant de coups, de le faire revenir à la réalité en le secouant comme un prunier, de lui cracher des insultes venimeuses et des sermons à la figure. Il se retint comme il put, s'efforçant de s'intéresser à la foule tonitruante qui les cernait de toutes parts. Lucy constata son attitude nerveuse mais ne fit aucune remarque. Son regard croisa le sien, et ils s'enquirent de le détourner lorsque le son vaporeux du train vint cueillir leur attention. Ils virent Natsu se lever lentement et s'approcher de la bordure du quai d'une démarche lente et décontractée, les mains dans les poches. Ils attendirent que l'appareil s'arrête pour s'avancer légèrement, en prenant garde que Natsu ne les voit pas. Ils grimpèrent à bord quelques minutes après lui, tout en le suivant du regard. Il s'était assis en face d'une petite fille et de sa mère, et regardait par la fenêtre, le menton calé contre la paume de sa main, accoudé sur les bras de son siège. Priant pour qu'il ne les remarque pas, Lucy et Gray s'assirent le plus loin possible, toutefois suffisamment près pour pouvoir observer ses faits et gestes et entendre ce qu'il dirait. Jusqu'à ce que le train ne démarre, il ne fit pas le moindre geste, hormis quelques légers mouvements de tête lorsque la petite fille en face de lui parlait à sa mère de diverses choses sans grand intérêt. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Maman, pourquoi le Monsieur il a l'air triste ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Mais ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est malpoli.

Natsu se désintéressa enfin du paysage pour poser ses pupilles émeraude sur la petite, qui se blottit contre sa mère, déstabilisée par l'intensité de son regard. Lucy sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque les lèvres de Natsu s'étirèrent dans un magnifique sourire, resplendissant de douceur et de vie. Ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qui l'avait tant de fois libérée d'une douleur, d'une tristesse, d'un mal-être, ce sourire si salvateur, capable de chasser tous les maux, tous les doutes et les tourments du cœur de quiconque osait y poser le regard. À sa simple vue, la fillette se détendit et se détacha de sa mère, qui semblait tout aussi hypnotisée qu'elle par ce garçon étrange. Elles reprirent leurs esprits lorsque les traits de Natsu se détendirent à leur tour pour former une expression plus ordinaire. À présent à l'aise, la fillette demanda d'une petite voix intéressée et parfaitement innocente :

- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

- Mais je ne suis pas triste !

- C'est pas vrai.

- Humf…

La moue contrariée et boudeuse digne d'un enfant qu'il exprima face à la perspicacité et le ton catégorique de son interlocutrice fit ricaner Lucy qui s'empressa de plaquer une main sur sa bouche de peur qu'il ne l'entende. Gray hocha la tête, retenant désespérément le sourire discret qui menaçait de s'exprimer en s'intéressant au siège vide devant lui. Natsu n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Il n'était jamais vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Même si au fond d'eux, cela les soulageait, ils n'arrivaient pas à chasser les doutes qui envahissaient leur esprit. Si Natsu faisait exprès de changer son comportement face à eux, il y avait forcément une raison, qui n'était sans doute pas joyeuse. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il prenne une décision si désagréable pour lui comme pour eux ? Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était peut-être un imbécile, mais là, son idiotie dépassait l'entendement, quelles que soient les explications qu'ils pouvaient donner à tout ça. Les réponses à leurs questions n'étaient peut-être pas si lointaines. Tout dépendait de ce que Natsu allait répondre face à l'affirmation sans appel de la petite fille. Ils tendirent l'oreille et attendirent qu'il s'en acquitte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Natsu s'élevait de nouveau. Il s'était penché vers elle et demandait :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Senna !

- Dis-moi, Senna : est-ce que tu as des amis qui te sont chers ?

La question heurta violemment la sensibilité de la mage stellaire, qui concerta aussitôt Gray du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et Lucy se contenta donc d'écouter, l'estomac noué.

- Oui ! À l'école de magie, j'ai beaucoup d'amis !

- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de les perdre ?

- Je serai triste, très triste !

Natsu sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, son sourire n'exprimait aucune joie. Une intense tristesse s'en dégageait, ainsi qu'une indicible douceur que personne ne lui avait jamais connue. Les deux spectateurs sentirent leur cœur se tordre dans leur poitrine. Ils avaient aussitôt compris ce qui se cachait derrière cette question innocente, et l'incompréhension s'était insinuée en eux. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve de tant de tact et de douceur, même à l'égard d'une enfant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi semblait-il soudainement si calme et intuitif ? Lorsque Lucy se souvint de sa visite le matin même, elle réalisa qu'il avait agi de manière similaire. Quelque chose se tramait, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose qui concernait Natsu, et peut-être la guilde tout entière. Il n'était pas difficile pour eux de s'en rendre compte. Même la petite fille parut comprendre où il voulait en venir car elle demanda :

- Tu as perdu tes amis ?

- Non, pas encore.

Le cœur de Lucy se serra et Gray eut un rictus mécontent. Leurs doutes se confirmaient. Il était encore plus atteint qu'ils ne le pensaient. Alors comme cela, il avait peur de les perdre ? Alors pourquoi faisait-il tout pour qu'ils le détestent ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils le croiraient devenu complètement fou. Que savait-il qu'ils ignoraient ? Étaient-ils en danger, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il agissait ainsi pour les protéger de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un ? Sans doute. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison qui aurait pu le pousser à se faire haïr de ses amis, alors qu'ils comptaient tant pour lui, que les liens qui l'unissaient à eux lui étaient si précieux. Rien d'autre n'était envisageable. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas les en avertir ? Pourquoi porter ce fardeau sur ses seules épaules, en faisant tout pour l'alourdir encore plus ? S'il voulait tant les protéger, il aurait dû les mettre au courant du danger qui les menaçait, et leur faire confiance. Ils lui en voulaient, au fond d'eux, d'avoir gardé ce secret pour lui, comme si cela ne les concernait pas. Quand tout serait terminé, ils mettraient les choses au clair, à coups de poing s'il le fallait. Ils ne le laisseraient pas continuer à tout prendre sur lui, à dénigrer son bonheur pour celui des autres, et pire, pour le leur. Ils lui feraient comprendre qu'il avait le droit de se reposer sur eux, de se confier à eux, de leur faire confiance pour le soulager lorsqu'il était perdu. Il devait à tout prix réaliser que les sentiments qu'il portait à leur égard étaient réciproques, et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne les convaincrait de le détester. Haïr un homme aussi généreux que Natsu était impossible. Pour eux, comme pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien. Jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient, ne l'ignoreraient comme si son malheur ne les concernait pas. Pourquoi était-il si difficile pour lui de le comprendre ? Cette simple question les plongeait dans une rage sourde. Colère qui fut atténuée par la voix nasillarde et compatissante de Senna, qui poursuivait avec une expression peinée :

- Est-ce qu'ils vont partir avec les anges ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mais…

Leur conversation dut s'arrêter là car le train démarra enfin, et que les nausées de Natsu n'avaient pas tardé à se manifester, en même temps que son teint virait de bleu au vert. À présent nonchalamment affalé sur la banquette avec la grâce d'un cachalot échoué sur une plage, il fit signe à son interlocutrice qu'il ne pourrait plus parler avec elle, au prix de beaucoup d'efforts de concentration. Senna hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui lui sourit tendrement :

- Laisse-le tranquille, ma chérie. Il est malade.

- Malade ? Pourquoi t'es malade ?

Natsu dut faire des efforts inconsidérés pour prononcer ce simple mot, la langue pendante :

- Transport…

- Transport ? T'es malade dans les transports ?

Pour toute réponse, le Dragon Slayer déglutit difficilement et acquiesça d'un maladroit signe de tête tout en se retenant de vomir en gonflant les joues, avant de tomber dans les vapes. Senna le regarda quelques secondes puis retira son minuscule manteau pour le poser tendrement sur lui. Elle se recula en souriant, et se rassit sur son siège d'un petit bond en arrière. Elle continua d'observer Natsu dormir en battant l'air de ses jambes tandis que sa mère ébouriffait doucement les cheveux de sa fille en signe de fierté pour sa gentille attention.

- Dis, maman… Tu crois que ses amis sont partis dans le ciel ?

- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, Senna. Ce serait injuste, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui mais… pourquoi il était triste alors ?

- Peut-être que…

- Que ?

- Ce n'est rien, ma puce. Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant. Il a sans doute besoin de calme. D'accord ?

- D'accord !

Sur cette exclamation, la fillette se blottit sur son siège en position fœtale, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère, et ferma les yeux. Elle rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée, et sa mère la suivit peu après, non sans un dernier regard sur ce garçon qu'elle trouvait vraiment étrange et unique. Gray et Lucy n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé sous leurs yeux. La profonde gentillesse et la pureté innocente de Senna avaient inondé leur cœur d'un sentiment de tendresse à son égard. Lucy se remémora chaque phrase qui avait été prononcée, cherchant désespérément une réponse à ses questions. Une d'entre elles vint particulièrement hanter ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que la mère de la fillette avait-elle voulu dire ? Peut-être que… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le comportement et les mots de Natsu pouvaient cacher d'autre qu'un désir de les protéger, de les empêcher de _« partir dans le ciel »_ ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi elle avait voulu faire référence ni pourquoi elle avait hésité à le dire. Sans qu'elle n'en sache vraiment la raison, les images de ses rêves s'insinuèrent dans sa tête. Elle s'intéressa à Gray, qui la fixait étrangement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Inquiet, le mage de glace s'enquit de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucy ?

La jeune fille hésita à tout lui raconter. Elle avait peur que ses révélations ne servent qu'à attiser son inquiétude et sa colère. Mais… peut-être que ces cauchemars n'étaient pas si absurdes que ça, en fin de compte. Peut-être que quelque chose allait arriver à Natsu. Et si cela devait se produire, pour être en mesure de le protéger, d'empêcher que la finalité de ses rêves ne se concrétise, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas s'en acquitter seule. Elle entrouvrit donc les lèvres, et répondit d'une voix mal-assurée :

- Je fais toujours le même rêve, depuis deux semaines, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Gray inclina la tête, sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Il ne dit cependant rien et attendit qu'elle en vienne au fait.

- À chaque fois, il y avait Natsu. Et…

Cette fois, le mage de glace fronça les sourcils. Si son cauchemar concernait son imbécile de rival, il y avait peut-être de quoi s'inquiéter. En remarquant l'expression désorientée et effrayée de son amie, il avait commencé à se sentir mal. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir dans son sommeil pour être si terrifiée à la simple idée d'en parler ? La réponse à sa question vint la seconde suivante, lorsque Lucy reprit en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, tandis que ses traits s'étiraient dans une expression horrifiée.

- Je le vois mourir. Sous mes yeux.

- Lucy… tu…

Gray ne sut quoi lui dire. Chaque nuit, depuis des jours et des jours, elle voyait Natsu mourir en boucle ? Et elle avait gardé ça pour elle ? Il s'en voulut instantanément de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Cela avait dû être dur à supporter, d'autant plus maintenant, la situation actuelle ne cessant de s'envenimer et de se dégrader chaque jour un peu plus. Deux semaines qu'elle durait, qu'il s'inquiétait sans cesse, tout ça pour un idiot qu'il avait toujours juré détester. Deux semaines ? C'était impossible. Est-ce que…

- Tu crois que ce serait un rêve… prémonitoire ? S'enquit-il de demander en usant de la voix la plus sereine dont il puisse user.

- Oui et non. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une sorte de mise en garde, qui me disait qu'il fallait faire attention à lui, et que quelque chose allait se passer.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Si ça fait deux semaines que tu fais ce cauchemar… ça coïncide avec le jour où ce con de micro-onde a fait sa crise. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard…

- Je pensais que c'était simplement parce que j'avais peur de le perdre, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et puis… ce n'est pas facile à raconter, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute… Même s'il me soule et que je ne supporte pas sa tête, que dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche, je n'aurais aucune envie de le voir crever, même dans mes rêves.

Il sembla soudainement se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, car il ajouta précipitamment :

- Qu'il crève s'il veut, mais pas sous mes yeux. Ce ne serait pas très beau à voir.

Lucy le regarda de travers, puis ébaucha un sourire discret. N'admettrait-il donc jamais qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il tenait à lui ? Ils feraient n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre, même risquer leur vie. Mais jamais ils n'avaient voulu le reconnaître, autant Gray que Natsu. C'en devenait désespérant. Elle considéra toutefois que ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Elle poursuivit donc comme si de rien n'était :

- Si ça se trouve on s'inquiète pour rien. Ce serait débile, après tout. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui se passe maintenant. Il ne va pas mourir juste en agissant comme il l'a fait dernièrement, c'est stupide.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être sûrs que cette vision ne se réalisera pas. Enfin on verra bien.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, tout de même peu rassurée. La conversation se clôtura ainsi, et ils conservèrent le silence durant le trajet, plongés dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à leur arrivée à Hargeon. Ils surent immédiatement qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination car une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien avait déclaré enfin revivre en hurlant. Son cri avait réveillé Senna et sa mère en sursaut. Natsu se gratta honteusement la tête en s'excusant platement auprès d'elles. Lucy et Gray ne purent retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Puis, soudainement, ils réalisèrent qu'ils risquaient de se faire remarquer s'ils ne partaient pas très vite. Ils se levèrent aussitôt, et s'éloignèrent en trombe, bousculant presque tous les passagers à leur passage. Ils se mirent à une distance respectable de Natsu, tout en s'assurant qu'ils pourraient entendre ce qu'il dirait. Ils s'étaient placés au milieu de passagers à l'odeur particulièrement forte, pour limiter les risques de se faire repérer. Même si Natsu avait un odorat hors du commun, il ne pourrait pas isoler leur odeur des autres aussi facilement. Ils guettèrent un mouvement de sa part, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'était accroupi devant Senna et lui rendait son manteau en la remerciant gentiment. La fillette lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et Natsu le lui rendit.

- Merci, Senna ! Dis, tu veux bien me promettre une chose ?

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça timidement, et Natsu poursuivit :

- Prends soin de ta famille et de tes amis. Fais en sorte qu'ils soient toujours heureux, d'accord ?

- O… oui ! C'est promis ! Mais et toi ?

Natsu mit plusieurs secondes pour répondre, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- J'crois que c'est trop tard pour moi. Mais bon, j'peux pas y faire grand-chose, désolé.

- Alors promets-moi qu'on se reverra !

Cette fois, le Dragon Slayer ne répondit rien du tout. Son regard s'était assombri, et ses lèvres s'étaient pincées, en proie à une émotion intense dont la signification échappa totalement à Gray et Lucy. Pourquoi hésitait-il à le lui promettre ? Ce n'était pourtant pas une demande qui aurait dû susciter chez lui cette réaction. Ils furent cependant rassurés lorsque Natsu réitéra son sourire éblouissant de joie tout en déclarant :

- C'est promis !

Il se releva, salua sa mère et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque Senna l'interpella une dernière fois. Il se retourna vers elle en se demandant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !

Il sourit, pointa un pouce contre sa poitrine, et s'exclama :

- Natsu !

- Comme l'été !

- Ah ouais, tiens…

Gray et Lucy ne purent se retenir de ricaner. Ce crétin n'avait jamais remarqué ce que son prénom signifiait, et l'expression stupide et absurde qu'il arborait n'avait de cesse d'étayer leur rire. Il se frottait le menton en réfléchissant intensément à ce que la fillette venait de lui faire réaliser. Puis il haussa les épaules, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Il salua sa nouvelle amie de la main avec ce même sourire irrésistible et s'en fut, le sac sur l'épaule. Il descendit du train, qui résonnait déjà pour annoncer son départ imminent. Lorsqu'il fut sur la terre ferme, il s'étira longuement, puis soupira. Lucy et Gray débarquèrent plus loin, dissimulés par la monstrueuse coque de l'Albatros, le magnifique trois-mâts qui faisait la fierté du port d'Hargeon. Natsu se tourna vers l'appareil avant qu'il ne parte, et fit de grands signes à Senna qui le saluait à travers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il abaissa les bras, qui s'abattirent le long de son corps, et ne quitta pas l'horizon des yeux. Puis il fit volte-face, et entreprit de sortir du port suite aux hurlements mécontents des marins qui lui disaient de se dépêcher. Gray et Lucy durent en faire de même, manquant de peu de se faire remarquer par leur ami.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de la ville portuaire, appréciant l'air pur apporté par la mer. Ils suivirent Natsu jusqu'à une maison luxueuse devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et lut ce qui était écrit, tout en levant la tête de temps à autre. Ils supposèrent qu'était sûrement là le lieu où se trouvait son commanditaire, son client. Il s'approcha de la porte, y toqua trois fois, puis attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque les gonds pivotèrent, un homme imposant, vêtu d'un costume noir, apparut à l'embrasure.

Pendant ce temps, Gray compara l'adresse avec celle inscrite sur la feuille de mission, et remarqua qu'elle ne correspondait pas du tout. Soucieux, il en fit rapidement part à Lucy, qui ne sut quoi en penser. Si cette mission n'était qu'un prétexte pour se rendre ici, alors ils avaient encore plus de soucis à se faire. Peut-être toutes les autres missions qu'il avait pu faire avaient été choisies dans ce même but. Mais la raison de son attitude leur paraissait alors encore plus lointaine et inaccessible. Pourquoi était-il obligé de prétexter partir en mission s'il souhaitait se rendre ici ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Le majordome ouvrit alors la porte en grand, et s'inclina respectueusement devant Natsu, à la plus grande surprise des deux spectateurs ahuris.

- Nous vous attendions, Monsieur Dragneel. Entrez.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans un mot, et disparut à l'intérieur. Les deux espions s'extirpèrent de leur cachette, intrigués par la raison de sa présence dans un tel endroit. Gray s'approcha de la porte en silence, et lut à haute voix la plaquette d'or où le nom du propriétaire de cette luxueuse habitation était inscrit :

- Monsieur… Hea… Hea… Heartfilia…

Il se tourna précipitamment vers Lucy, qui s'était figée. Son père vivait là ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? S'il avait retrouvé sa fortune, alors elle aurait dû en être informée. Et surtout… Pourquoi Natsu se rendait-il chez lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle lui en voulut terriblement. Mais au fond d'elle, elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle il le lui avait caché. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas revoir son père, car il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, la mort de sa mère, qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter. Était-ce pour cela que Natsu ne lui avait pas révélé la vérité ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait agi aussi agressivement et cruellement envers elle, lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite le matin même ? Rien n'était sûr, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Natsu savait pourtant parfaitement à quel point il pouvait être abject et sans cœur, à quel point il avait gâché toute son enfance. Savoir qu'ils travaillaient tous deux de concert pour une quelconque raison la mettait hors d'elle. Même si elle savait que Natsu n'y allait sans doute pas par plaisir.

Elle ferma les poings, serra les dents, mordit sa lèvre inférieure de colère et d'inquiétude. Derrière cette porte, dans cette luxueuse maison, il y avait son père, qu'elle détestait tant, et son meilleur ami, qui l'avait sauvée d'une vie morose qui aurait dû l'attendre si elle n'avait pas fugué de chez elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait rien, et cet état de circonstance ne fit que renforcer sa fureur. Gray la fixa, profondément peiné.

- Lucy…

La jeune fille se détendit soudainement, baissa le regard sur le sol et ferma les yeux en signe d'acceptation.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ce con peut bien vouloir à ton père ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?!

Son ton était dur, torve, froid. Elle regretta aussitôt son acte car l'expression de Gray s'était muée en surprise.

- Désolé…

- C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On peut peut-être essayer d'écouter ce qu'ils disent.

- OK.

Ils contournèrent la maison et la scrutèrent sur tous ses angles, jusqu'à trouver une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un bureau luxueux et ordonné. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, et Gray passa furtivement la tête pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Au milieu du salon, face à Jude Heartfilia, Natsu se tenait, droit comme un piquet, sans aucune expression quelle qu'elle puisse être, et l'écoutait parler. Le mage de glace tendit l'oreille et la voix du père de Lucy s'éleva avec force alors qu'il heurtait la table de son poing en se levant d'un bond :

**- Dragneel ! Comment oses-tu te présenter à nouveau devant moi ?! **

Gray sentit Lucy se raidir à côté de lui. Cette voix froide et cruelle, elle aurait aimé ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau, et encore moins à l'encontre de Natsu. Ce dernier se faisait rabaisser par son propre père, qui s'adressait à lui comme à un insecte insignifiant, un esclave de sa fortune. Natsu comptait trop pour elle pour accepter une chose pareille. L'homme le plus généreux et le plus courageux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, traité avec mépris et supériorité, sous ses yeux, par son propre père ? Elle ne le supportait pas. Elle savait très bien quel genre de personne abjecte il était. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle imaginait avec une netteté ahurissante l'horrible vilénie de son expression, ses sourcils dédaigneusement froncés, son air supérieur et suffisant. Mais elle savait d'expérience que son ami ne se laisserait jamais faire ainsi. Elle attendit donc une manifestation de sa part, mais contre toute attente, ce fut la voix de son père qui hurla de nouveau :

**- Je me fiche de ta vie, de ton état ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, si tu veux ce que tu es venu chercher, il faut le mériter ! Qui est-ce qui te paye, hein ?!**

Le mage de glace tressaillit. Ce vaurien considérait Natsu comme s'il s'adressait à un cloporte puant, une bête de foire, qui n'avait pour rôle que de le satisfaire et de le servir. Il dut faire d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas se ruer à l'intérieur et frapper cet enfoiré. Même s'il affirmait toujours qu'il détestait Natsu, il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi traité avec tant de dédain et de morgue. C'était un homme bon, soucieux d'autrui, qui faisait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, qui n'abandonnait jamais, d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi. Vraiment pas. Mais l'expression effacée et sereine qu'affichait son rival face à l'attitude hautaine de son interlocuteur le mit encore plus hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour répliquer, pour s'énerver, tout casser ? Pourquoi encaissait-il ces réprimandes odieuses comme si elles étaient légitimes ? Pourquoi l'écoutait-il le sermonner sans rien faire, sans rien dire, comme si c'était son rôle d'être traité de la sorte ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. L'argent était-il plus important que sa fierté ? Il ne voulait plus le voir si faible et si lâche. Il ne voulait pas d'un rival comme ça. Il voulait retrouver son ami d'autrefois, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, qui défendait toujours la cause qui lui semblait juste. L'opposé de cette personne qui se tenait là. De cet inconnu. Il serra les poings, en proie à de violentes émotions qu'il tenta vainement de réprimer. Puis il sursauta lorsque Jude enchaina :

**- Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Remets-toi au boulot, à la seconde ! La prochaine fois que tu t'évanouis en plein travail, ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! Et tu pourras dire adieu à cet argent que tu désires tant, c'est compris ?!**

Natsu ne répondait toujours pas, et le fixait sans la moindre émotion. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils entendaient et ce qu'ils voyaient. Natsu travaillait pour lui ? Et il acceptait ces accusations, docilement, sans broncher ? C'était un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Se démener au travail au point de s'évanouir d'épuisement ne lui ressemblait pas, pas pour un homme aussi mauvais, et encore moins pour de l'argent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Où était passé le Natsu qui comptait tant pour eux ? Ils commençaient à croire qu'il avait vraiment changé, même si son attitude envers eux était forcée. Jamais il n'avait accordé plus de valeur à l'argent qu'à sa vie, qu'à sa fierté. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse être ainsi. Ou il ne s'appelait plus Natsu Dragneel.

Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Jude répéta avec encore plus de violence et de supériorité :

**- Est-ce que c'est clair ?!**

Natsu fit le premier geste depuis deux interminables minutes. Il ferma les yeux et inclina très légèrement la tête, en signe de soumission. Puis il répondit d'une voix à la fois assurée et maîtrisée :

- Très clair. Ça n'arrivera plus.

- Bien, tu peux disposer. **Fous le camp de ce bureau !**

Natsu tourna les talons et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie, devant laquelle il s'arrêta, la tête haute, le dos droit, le regard dur. Le majordome qui s'y tenait tel un garde du corps s'écarta précipitamment de sa trajectoire et tourna la poignée pour lui permettre de sortir. Le Dragon Slayer franchit le seuil et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Gray s'empressa de se dissimuler à nouveau derrière le mur, et jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy, qui n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle le temps qu'avait duré la conversation. Le mage de glace comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si ce n'était pas son père, la scène à laquelle il avait assisté l'avait bouleversé, davantage pour le comportement conciliant et docile de Natsu que pour le mépris qui lui avait été destiné. Mais Lucy, elle, devait être incroyablement en colère, et abattue. Il baissa les yeux puis posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui sursauta presque à son contact. Il la prit délicatement par la main et l'entraina avec lui vers les hautes haies qui entouraient la villa. Il se dissimula derrière, et s'assit contre une racine dure. Lucy s'installa à côté de lui, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et de découvrir.

- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas tant, Lucy. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison de faire ça. Alors ne fais pas cette tête, d'accord ?

La mage stellaire acquiesça timidement. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas que c'était son père qu'elle venait de voir, que c'était Natsu qu'il avait traité avec la vilénie caractéristique de son ego surdimensionné, que son ami l'avait écouté sans mot dire, qu'il avait accepté d'être ainsi rabaissé au statut d'homme sans volonté, d'insecte sans âme, comme si c'était la vérité. Que comptait-il faire avec cet argent ? Elle ne savait pas, mais Gray n'avait pas tort. Natsu avait sans doute une bonne raison pour agir ainsi, qui concernait peut-être ce danger qui les menaçait, et contre lequel Natsu voulait les protéger. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle releva la tête, et adressa un sourire qui rassura Gray quant à son état moral.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Il serait plus sage d'attendre qu'il sorte. Il ne va quand même pas rester là toute la nuit !

Lucy hocha affirmativement la tête et se mura dans le silence. Personne ne le rompit tout le temps que dura leur attente. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes, des heures, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne altérer la tranquillité silencieuse des lieux. Ils s'étaient abandonnés dans une sorte de transe, envahis par leurs pensées et leurs réflexions. La nuit qui s'abattit sur eux resserra encore l'étau qui pesait sur leur cœur, qui le broyait avec violence. Puis un son grinçant attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent, pour voir la porte de la villa s'ouvrir sur Natsu, ruisselant de sueur, la respiration saccadée, une main pressée contre ses côtes. Jude le poussa brutalement à l'extérieur de sa maison et Natsu faillit tomber tant il avait mis de violence dans son acte. Il tourna les talons pour face à son employeur, qui le regardait encore avec ce même dégoût tout en agitant dédaigneusement une main devant son nez pour chasser l'odeur de transpiration.

- Comme tu as été parfaitement inutile hier et aujourd'hui et que tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, je t'enlève deux millions sur ta paye totale. Tu peux être heureux que ce ne soit pas plus.

Natsu tressaillit. Jude allait retourner à l'intérieur mais le Dragon Slayer réagit au quart de tour.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai besoin de cet argent !

Les traits de son interlocuteur ne mirent pas plus d'une seconde pour se tordre dans un rictus peu qualifiable. Le poing fusa sans crier gare et vint fracasser la joue de Natsu, dont la tête pivota violemment sur le côté. Choquée, Lucy s'était levée d'un bond mais Gray la retint in extrémis avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. Son corps entier tremblait de colère alors qu'elle regardait cet horrible spectacle, à l'inverse de Natsu qui dirigea son regard vers son agresseur sans réagir à sa violence, sans se préoccuper du sang qui coulait à présent de sa lèvre. La rage sourde de la mage stellaire s'accrut encore lorsqu'elle vit son ami baisser la tête et murmurer :

- Je suis désolé.

La porte claqua. Jude avait disparu derrière elle. On l'entendit simplement déclarer juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme entièrement :

- Pff, qu'est-ce que ma propre fille a bien pu trouver à un avorton pareil…

La phrase de son père heurta Lucy de plein fouet. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler la réponse à sa question, que Natsu était quelqu'un de formidable, l'homme le plus respectable qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer, qu'il pouvait le rétamer en moins de temps qu'il ne le faudrait pour le dire s'il n'était pas obligé de lui obéir docilement, qu'il était bon, généreux, gentil, soucieux d'autrui, tout l'inverse de lui… Elle aurait voulu lui cracher toutes ces choses au visage, lui dire à quel point il pouvait être infâme, cruel, méprisable. Elle aurait voulu soulager le cœur de Natsu, qui semblait profondément torturé de devoir agir ainsi, même si la raison lui était encore obscure. En effet, la tête toujours baissée, Natsu demeurait immobile, les lèvres pincées, les muscles tendus, le corps tremblant de fureur. Gray le contempla, l'air sérieux, incapable d'en détacher le regard. Il avait parfaitement compris. Il n'agissait pas ainsi de gaité de cœur. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient trompés. Natsu se forçait à se laisser contrôler par cet homme, à ne pas l'encastrer dans le mur, à ne pas hausser la voix, à ne pas laisser sa rage et sa rancœur prendre le dessus. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour de l'argent ? Non, il y avait forcément autre chose. Une raison plus sombre, plus douloureuse, plus cruelle, qu'ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas pressés de connaître. Ils bondirent sur place lorsqu'un son fracassant vint attirer leur attention. Natsu venait d'encastrer son poing contre le mur en hurlant entre ses dents :

- **Merde !**

Il écrasa sa tête contre la pierre, qui s'effrita sous la virulence furieuse de son acte, et resserra les doigts, tremblant sous l'effort et la colère. Ignorant le filon sang qui coulait maintenant de son front, il ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Cet enfoiré... Il va me le payer...

Après quelques secondes où il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, il dégagea son poing et sa tête et se redressa, les bras ballants, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se retourna en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front et fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Croyant s'être faits repérer, Lucy et Gray cessèrent presque de respirer, jusqu'à ce que Natsu ne vacille et dut se retenir sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il grimaçait de douleur, une main sur l'épaule, le bras pressé contre sa poitrine, les dents serrées. Il ne sentait presque plus son corps. Le décor commençait à se brouiller et ses sens l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'y assit, replia légèrement ses jambes, les bras ballants le long de son corps, le souffle coupé. Il cala l'arrière de son crâne et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Puis il grogna :

- Tss, j'ai vraiment plus de force à cause de lui... et d'_elle_. Il va le regretter un jour…

Les deux spectateurs impuissants de la scène se concertèrent du regard, où ils purent lire dans les pupilles de l'autre une inquiétude grandissante. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un tel état de fatigue et d'épuisement pour de l'argent ? Comment pouvait-il accepter de souffrir ainsi sans rien dire ? Plus ils y pensaient, plus ils mettaient cela sur le compte de son idiotie maladive et incurable. Pourtant il n'était pas assez idiot pour se pousser ainsi à bout sans raison. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger correctement. Il était là, affalé dans la rue, ruisselant de sueur et de dégoulinant de sang, parlait tout seul, comme s'il venait de livrer une bataille perdue d'avance. Ils auraient voulu accourir vers lui pour lui venir en aide et soulager sa solitude, mais ils n'en firent rien. La moindre intervention de leur part, et ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais les raisons qui le poussaient à supporter toutes ces épreuves sans queue ni tête.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un rythme respiratoire plus stable, il souleva de nouveau les paupières et murmura pour lui-même :

- Je suis désolé, Denzel… Je crois que j'arrive au bout… il va falloir que tu tiennes bon en m'attendant... Mais je ne pourrais peut-être pas t'aider à temps…

Sa phrase eut le mérite de les rappeler à la réalité. Qui était Denzel ? Pas une de leurs connaissances, dans tous les cas. Ils étaient certains de n'avoir jamais entendu ce nom. Comment Natsu l'avait-il connu ? Et dans quel but voulait-il l'aider ? Cet argent était-il pour cette personne ? Si c'était le cas, il devait beaucoup tenir à lui pour suer sang et eau à la tâche. Mais si c'était simplement pour cette raison, pourquoi aller chez un homme aussi vil que Jude Heartfilia ? Était-ce simplement parce qu'il était le père de Lucy, ou y avait-il autre chose qu'ils ignoraient encore à ce propos ? Sans doute était-ce un peu des deux. Et puis... Que voulait-il dire par « je crois que j'arrive au bout » ? Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir à la seconde, sans aucune raison. Arriver au bout de quel chemin ? Celui de sa vie ou de ce qui avait cautionné cette situation si désagréable et malsaine ? La réponse à cette question vint la seconde suivante, lorsqu'il poursuivit :

- Plus que trente millions... Trente millions et ce sera fini.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes durant lesquelles Lucy et Gray tournaient et retournaient ce chiffre dans leur esprit. Trente millions... Non, _que_ trente millions... Cette somme n'était même pas atteignable avec une seule mission de rang S ! Combien lui fallait-il pour être satisfait ? À combien s'élevait la somme totale, pour que trente millions de Jewels ne paraissent être qu'un prix modique ? Avait-il vraiment besoin d'autant d'argent pour aider ce Denzel ? Quelle que pouvait être la réponse à cette question, Natsu devait énormément tenir à lui pour pouvoir accepter de ramper aussi pitoyablement dans sa sueur et dans son sang. Et ils savaient d'expérience qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour le plonger dans cet état de fatigue morale et physique. Beaucoup plus qu'un simple travail, même pour l'homme le plus cruel qui soit. Dans un certain sens, ils avaient de quoi s'en inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que Jude lui demandait de faire, pour réussir à le pousser ainsi à bout ? Sans doute pas un travail très honorable, c'était certain.

Ils durent s'extirper temporairement de leur inquiétude et de leurs pensées lorsque Natsu bougea enfin. Il avait soudainement levé les poings devant lui, l'air déterminé.

- Yosh ! Je peux déjà me faire trois millions avec la mission ! Ça va être du gâteau !

Il prit appui sur le mur pour se relever, au prix d'incommensurables efforts. Il resta le dos calé dessus plusieurs secondes pour se tenir debout, puis tenta un pas en avant qui ne réussit qu'à lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et à l'affaiblir encore plus. Il grogna de douleur et de mécontentement alors qu'il s'écroulait par terre, sans avoir les réflexes assez vifs pour se retenir sur le premier objet à sa porté poussa une exclamation discrète de stupeur en portant une main à sa bouche et se leva d'un bond, prête à intervenir à la seconde où Natsu avait touché le sol. Gray la retint juste à temps le plus silencieusement possible :

- Lucy, non ! Ne fais rien !

La mage stellaire se figea. Elle voulut se dégager de la poigne de fer du mage de glace mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et que son regard se posa sur son partenaire. Sans quitter son rival des yeux, il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres et serrait le poing, les traits tirés par son effort extrême pour se retenir d'intervenir. Lucy comprit instantanément qu'il était tout aussi inquiet et troublé qu'elle. Il ne devait qu'à sa volonté de ne pas déjà être auprès de son ami pour lui tendre la main et le soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Elle reporta son attention sur Natsu, tendue comme un ressort. Ce dernier jura entre ses dents et retenta un mouvement qui le fit cracher un peu de sang. Il prit appui sur ses paumes, les muscles tendus et tremblants sous l'effort. Il se hissa en position semi-assise, posa un pied sur le sol, et força son corps à se soulever en s'appuyant sur la main qu'il avait calée contre son genou. En vain. Il s'effondra de nouveau face contre terre, et laissa échapper un autre juron hargneux. Il réitéra ses essais des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, sans jamais réussir à tenir sur ses pieds plus de quelques secondes. À chacune de ses tentatives, Lucy se raidissait de plus en plus, résistant avec beaucoup de mal d'accourir à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever, à l'épauler, à soulager sa douleur. Le voir aussi faible et à bout de forces lui serrait le cœur, semblait irréel. À travers ses yeux d'enfant, elle avait toujours considéré Natsu comme quelqu'un d'invincible, que rien ne pouvait faire plier. Elle avait même parfois cru qu'il ne ressentait même pas la douleur, qu'il était increvable, qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Et ce rêve éveillé dans lequel elle s'était plongée avait pris fin aujourd'hui, devant ce spectacle. Le combat que Natsu livrait devant elle, il l'avait perdu. Aussi sûrement que son ami ne s'essayait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement supplémentaire. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus, abandonnant l'idée d'obéir une seconde de plus aux ordres de leur propriétaire. Les paupières mi-closes, le regard vide de toute volonté, il respirait bruyamment, les sens engourdis par la souffrance que lui infligeait tout son corps. La voix affaiblie par la douleur, il murmura ensuite :

- T'as pas intérêt à abandonner jusqu'à ce que j'arrive...

Ses paupières se fermèrent totalement, dissimulant peu à peu ses pupilles vidées de toute couleur. Il ne put empêcher son esprit et ses forces de l'abandonner. Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience. Tétanisés, Lucy et Gray le contemplèrent longuement, le cœur battant. Incapable de regarder ça une seconde de plus, Lucy s'apprêta à sortir de leur cachette mais fut une fois de plus retenue par Gray qui lui saisit le poignet avec force. La mage stellaire fit volte-face et hurla :

**- Lâche-moi, Gray ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Je m'en fous qu'on se fasse repérer, alors laisse-moi le rejoindre !**

Bouleversé par le ton sans appel et profondément terrifié de son amie, Gray la lâcha, et elle se précipita vers Natsu en hurlant son nom. Le mage de glace demeura immobile plusieurs minutes à l'observer soulever doucement le buste de son rival par les épaules, les larmes aux yeux, en l'appelant sans cesse pour qu'il se réveille. Il se souvint alors du rêve dont elle lui avait parlé, et se sentit encore plus mal. Elle avait vu Natsu mourir, et elle gardait ce souvenir profondément ancré dans sa mémoire et dans son âme. Depuis qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar, elle avait sans doute terriblement peur de perdre ceux à qui elle tenait, à chaque seconde. Il le réalisait enfin. Et il la comprenait. Même s'il l'aurait gardé pour lui, il serait dans le même état qu'elle s'il avait été dans sa situation, à sans cesse s'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point ce rêve avait pu être affreusement terrifiant. Perdre ses amis, et encore plus son ami le plus cher, devait alors devenir une peur quotidienne. Et l'instant présent ravivait ce souvenir traumatisant, il l'avait compris. Il ferma les yeux, et se rendit à l'évidence. Il avait été idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû la retenir, il n'aurait pas dû faire passer son intérêt pour la vérité avant le bien-être de Natsu, et même de Lucy. Dans un élan de lucidité, il se leva et la rejoignit. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle sans quitter des yeux le visage blafard de Natsu. Puis il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la mage stellaire et entreprit de l'aider. Il souleva délicatement le corps de Natsu et l'installa contre le mur. Il resta accroupi à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis il se tourna vers Lucy qui le regardait, et déclara d'une voix qu'il voulut convaincante :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est simplement épuisé. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton rêve ne se réaliserait pas. On est aussi là pour ça, non ?

Sa phrase parut détendre la jeune fille car ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui étaient parvenues à franchir les barrières de sa sensibilité. Elle esquissa un sourire timide que Gray lui rendit avec toutefois plus de modération. Il reporta son attention sur Natsu et se leva.

- On devrait retourner se cacher. On sera toujours là si quelque chose arrive, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- D… d'accord…

Dans un élan de tendresse et de tact, le mage de glace la prit délicatement par les épaules et l'entraina avec lui derrière les buissons. Lucy s'assit en tailleur et observa Natsu tout le temps que dura leur interminable attente. Les réminiscences de son rêve revenaient sans cesser la hanter, mais elle parvint à les maîtriser au prix d'une incroyable volonté. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Mais Gray avait raison. Ils étaient là, présents, prêts à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Et il y avait un ami, tout près d'elle, qui serait là pour l'épauler et l'aider. Elle se félicita d'avoir parlé à Gray de son rêve. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il soit si compréhensif, mais elle savait très bien qu'il l'aurait aidé, même avec son tempérament enfermé et impulsif, qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé seule. Elle se rendait compte une fois encore, qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis. Et elle aurait aimé que Natsu en fasse de même, et leur avoue ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais ce désir était sans doute illusoire. Car ce qui faisait la particularité de Natsu, entre autres, c'était cette capacité, cette force de parvenir à tout porter sur ses épaules, même la souffrance des autres, sans broncher, sans craquer, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle commençait à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments. Natsu avait ce petit quelque chose qui l'attirait vers lui, la contraignait à tenir à lui plus que tout au monde. Avait-il cet effet sur toutes les personnes de son entourage ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Alors pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi sa présence la rassurait-elle toujours ? Parce que c'était un ami sur qui on pouvait compter, en toute circonstance, qui pouvait soulager n'importe quelle douleur par la simple force de sa volonté et de son sourire. Il était vraiment unique, elle s'en rendait compte une fois de plus.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, et ils ne purent résister longtemps au sommeil qui leur tendait les bras. Effrayée à l'idée de sombrer à nouveau dans l'étreinte de ses rêves, Lucy mit bien plus de temps à s'endormir. Elle espérait que la situation présente empêcherait ce cauchemar de refaire surface, mais c'était peine perdue. Encore une fois, elle se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselante de larmes. Son geste brusque réveilla Gray qui dormait à côté d'elle, qui se leva d'un bond, croyant à une catastrophe. Mais lorsque son regard fatigué se posa sur Lucy, il comprit aussitôt de quoi il était question. À côté de lui, Lucy avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les avait entourées de ses bras, le menton posé contre ses genoux, le visage baigné de larmes séchées. Le mage de glace fut peiné de la voir aussi secouée.

- Lucy…

- Ça va.

Tout de même peu convaincu, Gray hocha la tête et se tut. Il scruta l'horizon et se remit brutalement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il remarqua la terrible vérité.

- Lucy ! Natsu n'est plus là !

**- Quoi ?!**

La jeune fille s'était relevée à son tour, et put voir de ses propres yeux la véracité de ses propos. Là où reposait Natsu il y avait quelques heures ne restaient plus que des traces de sang rougeâtres, séchées par les rayons du soleil qui embrassait déjà l'horizon. Paniquée, Lucy s'agita dans tous les sens en hurlant :

**- Il faut le retrouver ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve, Gray ! Où est-ce qu'il est allé ?!**

- Calme-toi, Lucy ! On sait déjà où est-ce qu'il va, pas vrai ? Il faut trouver la maison du client de cette mission !

Il avait agité la feuille devant son nez et Lucy parut enfin réaliser où il voulait en venir. Elle se précipita dans les rues sans même prendre le temps d'acquiescer. Gray la suivit, et ils coururent pendant des minutes entières sans s'arrêter, slalomant entre les maisons aux cheminées fumantes, pivotant la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir le nom de la rue indiquée. Ils demandaient leur chemin de temps à autre, et reprenaient aussitôt leur course effrénée. Malgré la fatigue, ils ne ralentissaient pas l'allure, poussés dans le dos par le vent de l'inquiétude et de l'angoisse. Ils trouvèrent enfin le logement du commanditaire, et s'empressèrent de se dissimuler derrière le mur lorsqu'ils virent que Natsu se trouvait devant. Soulagés de l'avoir retrouvé, les deux amis tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, une main sur le cœur. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils ne le ratent. Car Natsu saluait son client et s'apprêtait à partir.

Ils le suivirent de loin jusqu'au bois avoisinant Hargeon, que l'on appelait la forêt d'Elund, à cause d'un mage très connu portant ce nom, qui était mort dans la région, tué par des phénomènes surnaturels dont les gens avaient maintenant peur. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés à l'idée d'y aller, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas laisser Natsu s'y aventurer seul, et encore moins dans cet état.

Ils atteignirent une clairière forestière, où un magnifique bouleau trônait en son centre. Plus gros que cent des immenses pins qui l'entouraient, il montait vers le ciel, droit comme un pilier, et le dôme de ses branches s'étendait sur des milliers de pieds. Le réseau de racines noueuses, à la base du tronc moussu, couvrait plus de dix acres avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol tendre pour y disparaître et se fondre dans le tissu des autres. L'air était humide et froid ; une bruine constante tombait des aiguilles serrées de sa cime, arrosant les fougères qui se pressaient à son pied. Des écureuils roux courraient dans la ramure du vénérable géant qu'égayaient les trilles joyeux et les appels de centaines d'oiseaux. Il en émanait une présence attentive qui rayonnait dans toute la clairière. Ils virent Natsu s'arrêter devant, puis tâter l'écorce de ses doigts, caresser le bois avec une nostalgie certaine. Il s'accroupit et passa sa main à travers l'herbe humide. Juste à côté, ils purent voir un énorme cercle d'herbe tassée qu'ils identifièrent comme la forme d'une créature imposante que se serait installée là. Ils comprirent de quoi il s'agissait lorsque Natsu se releva en murmurant :

- Igneel…

C'était ici, dans cette forêt, qu'Igneel l'avait trouvé, recueilli, élevé, éduqué, donné l'amour d'un père, puis abandonné. Leur cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ils réalisaient avec tristesse à quel point l'absence du dragon pesait sur son cœur, à quel point sa présence lui manquait, à quel point il pouvait se sentir seul, parfois. Ils auraient aimé le rejoindre, lever les yeux vers la cime de ce magnifique arbre, observer le ciel à ses côtés, partager sa douleur, sa peine, son chagrin, le soulager de sa souffrance, de ce fardeau qui écrasait ses épaules. Sa nostalgie et sa solitude marquaient durement leur âme, sans qu'aucun mot n'ait à être prononcé.

Natsu leva le regard vers les nuages tout en caressant l'écorce de cet arbre qui l'avait vu grandir. Puis il murmura dans un souffle :

- J'aurais tant aimé… te revoir une dernière fois…

Gray et Lucy tressaillirent face à la faiblesse et le chagrin de sa voix, mais ils furent davantage bouleversés par la signification de ces mots empreints de douleur. Il parlait comme s'il avait abandonné l'idée de le revoir, de le retrouver. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'abandonnait jamais. C'était ce qui faisait l'une des particularités si attachantes de Natsu Dragneel. Alors pourquoi semblait-il si désespéré ? Pourquoi semblait-il croire qu'Igneel resterait à jamais introuvable, qu'il ne le reverrait plus ? Ils se sentaient tellement mal… L'entendre prononcer ces paroles avec tant de mélancolie et de tristesse les accablait de sentiments douloureux. Ce malaise se concrétisa lorsque leur ami reprit sur le même ton :

- Je n'en serais pas là, si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, Igneel… Je me sens si seul… Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Ils baissèrent les yeux, peinés. Ils avaient vu juste. Natsu aussi, malgré les apparences lorsqu'il était en leur compagnie, pouvait se sentir désemparé, accablé, abattu par le vide qu'il avait été forcé de supporter, par la souffrance qu'il avait subie et endurée avec le départ de celui qui lui avait donné l'amour d'un père. Il avait cette effroyable sensation de manque, sa présence lui était nécessaire, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de combler ce vide. Même si la guilde lui avait permis de retrouver le sourire et la joie de vivre qu'il avait perdus, ils comprenaient à présent que cela ne suffisait pas à réduire la douleur du passé à néant. Il subsistait en lui ce sentiment de solitude et de manque, qu'ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné. Ils l'observèrent tristement se reculer, se détachant à regret de la présence si rassurante de cet arbre empreint de souvenirs. Puis il poursuivit sa route, les épaules affaissées, les mains dans les poches, encore envahi par les sentiments qui l'avaient étreint. Il disparut parmi les troncs, et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Lucy et Gray pour se ressaisir et le suivre à travers la forêt.

Après quelques minutes de marche sur un sentier désert, Natsu s'arrêta de nouveau et s'accroupit. Il arracha les feuilles qui se pressaient aux pieds d'un chêne rabougri et les observa longuement tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au papier où il y avait sans doute les détails de la mission. Une image représentant l'herbe médicinale qu'il devait trouver y était imprimée, ainsi qu'une description. Il se leva. Visiblement, il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Mais contre toute attente, il ne les rangea pas dans son sac. Il en sépara une partie et mangea l'autre moitié avec un air dégoûté tant elles devaient être mauvaises. Il les avala et attendit quelques secondes, puis soupira, pour une raison qui échappa totalement à Gray et Lucy. Il fourgua le reste dans son sac et reprit sa marche, sans faire demi-tour, à leur plus grande surprise. Ils marchèrent silencieusement à sa suite, tout en se demandant pourquoi il paraissait toujours aussi épuisé après avoir utilisé ces herbes médicinales. En toute logique, elles auraient dû lui permettre de retrouver plus de forces que cela. Et pourtant il semblait toujours mal en point, même s'il avançait avec plus de vigueur et de vitesse qu'avant. Mais il était inutile d'y réfléchir trop longtemps. Leurs réflexions n'aboutissaient qu'à les inquiéter davantage. Est-ce que cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres, allait-il rentrer à la guilde pour repartir le soir même, dans cet état de fatigue intense ? Allait-il, encore une fois, agir à l'encontre de ses habitudes lorsqu'il serait confronté à eux ? Sûrement. Mais ils ne le permettraient pas. Lorsque tout serait terminé, il le forcerait à s'expliquer, par la force s'il le fallait.

Ils atteignirent une petite maisonnée de bois au milieu de la forêt, sur une petite crique parsemée de fleurs jaunes et bleues. Lucy et Gray se cachèrent à l'orée de la forêt et s'accroupirent, attendant de savoir ce que Natsu comptait faire dans cet endroit. Étonnés, ils le virent toquer à la porte de la minuscule maison. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir et sourit en le voyant. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus, et entendirent son hôte s'exclamer d'une voix douce :

- Oh, mon petit Natsu ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre elle aussi affectueusement que s'il était son propre fils. Natsu sembla se laisser aller à cette marque d'affection car il ne tenta pas de s'en défaire et restait parfaitement immobile. Lucy et Gray furent profondément marqués par la scène peu commune qui se déroulait devant eux. Natsu ressemblait à un enfant dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui offrait cette tendresse dont il avait tant besoin en ces temps difficiles. Car cela devait sans doute lui rappeler Igneel et l'amour qu'il lui avait porté en l'élevant. Cette affection que cette personne semblait lui porter comblait en partie le vide causé par le départ du dragon. Ils en étaient persuadés. Le comportement attendrissant de Natsu baignait leur cœur d'un étrange sentiment de soulagement et de tendresse. Elle se détacha de lui et il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant de reconnaissance :

- Moi aussi, Digga-san.

- Entre, Denzel est dans sa chambre. Il va être content de te voir !

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Natsu disparut à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et les deux spectateurs purent se lever et sortir de leur cachette. C'était ici qu'habitait ce fameux Denzel. Quel genre de personne était-il ? Cette fois, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'il sorte. Les informations dont ils avaient besoin se trouvaient ici, dans cette maison. Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'espionner leur conversation. Tout comme à la demeure Heartfilia, ils firent le tour de la maison et dénichèrent rapidement une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lieu de leur convoitise. Bien que fermée, ils purent distinctement entendre la porte grincer à travers la vitre. Ils tendirent l'oreille et observèrent le plus discrètement possible Natsu entrer dans la chambre de ce fameux Denzel, sans doute le fils de Digga. Allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés, le garçon de huit ans à peine se redressa aussitôt puis grimaça de douleur. Leur cœur se serra lorsqu'ils l'entendirent s'exclamer d'une petite voix faible et mourante :

- Natsu-nii !

- Yo, Denzel !

Ce dernier voulut se lever d'un bond mais perdit l'équilibre. Il allait tomber quand Natsu le rattrapa et le réinstalla dans son lit avec douceur.

- Ohé, ohé, tu devrais rester couché !

- Mais... J'en ai marre ! Je veux pouvoir me jeter dans tes bras quand tu viens me voir, c'est pas juste !

- Denzel... Je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute si tu...

Le garçon regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il vit l'expression coupable de son visiteur. Gray et Lucy se demandèrent furtivement ce qu'il s'était passé. Cet enfant semblait vraiment mal en point. Était-ce vraiment de la faute de Natsu s'il était dans cet état ? Ils éprouvaient une incommensurable compassion pour ce garçon si jeune et si souffrant, et pour Natsu par son apparente culpabilité. Ce dernier s'assit sur le tabouret au chevet du malade et se mura dans le silence.

- Natsu-nii… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?

- Mais… tu ne serais pas en train de souffrir sous mes yeux si tu n'avais jamais croisé ma route… C'est moi qui devrais être dans ce lit…

- Mais on ne se serait jamais rencontré ! Moi je préfère mourir avec toi que vivre seul !

- Denzel…

Le cœur de Natsu se fit soudainement à la fois plus léger et plus lourd. Cet enfant lui ressemblait tellement… Sa présence lui était si agréable et salvatrice que chaque parole échangée avec lui réchauffait son cœur glacé par sa souffrance et sa solitude récentes. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, et il lui vouait déjà une affection jusqu'alors jamais égalée. Sa rencontre précédente avec Senna l'avait attendri, avait déjà bercé son cœur d'un agréable sentiment de tendresse et de douceur. Il s'était découvert en faisant la connaissance de Denzel une véritable affection pour les enfants comme lui, gentil, attentionné, souriant, malgré les malheurs et les peines qui pouvaient s'abattre sur eux. Ces enfants qui ne demandent rien à la vie, forcés de subir ses fatalités, qu'ils surmontent avec force et courage, enfermés dans ces draps en or. Il ferait tout pour le sauver. Tout. Même si pour cela, il devait suer sang et eau, ravaler sa fierté, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, risquer sa propre vie. C'était par sa faute que cet enfant si courageux combattait la mort. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Jamais.

Son regard s'était soudainement fait déterminé. Mais dans ses yeux brillaient une autre lueur que Lucy et Gray ne lui avaient jamais vue. Une intense douceur, une profonde tristesse, la lueur d'un cœur changé et brisé. Ils ne savaient pas comment il avait rencontré Denzel, mais ils avaient compris dès le premier regard, dès la première parole échangée entre eux qu'ils s'aimaient comme des frères, que l'enfant avait fait naitre un nouveau Natsu. Il lui avait permis de se découvrir une autre facette, à la fois douloureuse et salvatrice. Il le soupçonnait de se reconnaitre en cet enfant, et si tel était le cas, il avait parfaitement raison. Ils avaient ressenti ce même sentiment, dès que leur regard se fut posé sur lui. C'était un garçon comme on en rencontrait peu, à l'égal de Natsu lui-même.

Leur attention se porta sur ce dernier, qui s'était soudainement assombri. Ils sentirent leur cœur faire un bond dans leur poitrine lorsqu'il murmura :

- De toute façon, ce sera bientôt fini, je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je devrais bientôt avoir le remède, alors il faut que tu tiennes bon. N'abandonne pas, d'accord ?

Les deux mages écarquillèrent les yeux. Même s'ils s'étaient doutés que l'argent qu'il s'affairait à obtenir concernait Denzel, jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'il puisse s'agir d'un antidote. La vérité était encore plus cruelle que ce qu'ils ne s'étaient imaginé. Il n'était pas simplement malade. Il était en danger de mort. Et Natsu faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver, même s'il devait donner sa vie pour la sienne. Ils savaient qu'il en était capable, et cela les inquiétait encore davantage. Les souvenirs récents vinrent infiltrer leur esprit, et les images défilèrent devant leurs yeux, impitoyablement inquiétantes. Denzel était la cause de tout. C'était pour lui, pour le sauver, que Natsu avait fait tout ça, avait eu la force de ravaler sa fierté en obéissant aux ordres de Jude sans broncher, de se laisser manipuler malgré la nette répulsion qu'il éprouvait à agir ainsi, avait versé son propre sang, souhaitait cet argent plus que tout au monde. Ce comportement lui ressemblait. Capable de tout sacrifier, de tout surmonter, pour le bonheur des autres, et en dépit du sien. C'était un des traits de caractère qui faisaient de Natsu ce qu'il était, un être incomparable et unique. Mais en cet instant, ils auraient souhaités, de tout leur cœur, qu'il soit un homme plus ordinaire. Ils lui en voulaient, malgré la noblesse de ses intentions. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en eux, les avait laissés derrière lui, ne s'était pas reposé sur eux, ses amis, sa famille. Il avait tout gardé pour lui, ne s'était pas confié à eux, avait souffert en silence, seul. Ils ne le supportaient pas, mais n'en étaient pas étonnés. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était senti forcé de se faire haïr par eux, d'agir si odieusement à leur égard. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, et qu'ils comptaient bien découvrir par n'importe quel moyen.

Ils durent se concentrer sur l'instant présent, car Denzel levait un poing en l'air, à la manière de Natsu lui-même. Son geste leur arracha un sourire tant il ressemblait à leur allumette préférée. Le garçon s'exclama d'un ton enjoué, le regard pétillant de volonté :

- Je n'abandonnerai jamais, tout comme toi, Natsu-nii !

- Ça dépend des fois.

Le garçon baissa le bras et hocha la tête, alerté par l'expression coupable de son idole. Gray et Lucy furent tout aussi étonnés par sa réaction, et davantage encore par la signification de ses mots. Natsu était un homme qui n'abandonnait _jamais. _Alors… pourquoi cette réponse les faisait-elle douter ? Qu'avait-il abandonné pour qu'elle franchisse aussi facilement ses lèvres ? Quelle qu'elle puisse être, cette réponse concernait les événements récents, ils en étaient certains. Parlait-il de sa fierté ? Parlait-il d'eux ? Ils n'en savaient rien. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'était que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. En rentrant à la guilde, Natsu allait devoir leur dire, par la force si là était l'unique solution, cette vérité qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il leur avouerait tout, ils y veilleraient.

Denzel fixait son interlocuteur dans les yeux alors que Natsu baissait les siens, envahi par les images douloureuses des souvenirs qu'avaient ravivés ses propres mots. Abandonner… Il ne lui en était jamais venu à l'idée. Mais… il considérait ce qu'il était en train de faire comme une forme d'abandon. Il leva les yeux vers l'enfant lorsqu'il s'exclama à nouveau :

- Moi quand je serai grand je veux être comme toi !

Natsu fut profondément touché par sa déclaration. Il avait immédiatement plongé ses deux émeraudes au fond des siennes, scintillantes de reflets qui trahissaient l'intense émotion dont il était l'esclave. Quelqu'un, dans ce monde cruel, souhaitait lui ressembler, à lui, cet idiot simplet et crédule qu'il se croyait être. Il avait toujours eu une haute opinion de lui-même, avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Mais depuis quelques jours, hormis en ce qui concernait la force et la volonté, il s'identifiait à une personne sans saveur ni couleur, fade, inutile. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, un feu ardent dévorait son cœur et sa personnalité, petit à petit. Une horripilante bestiole courait dans ses veines et venait pondre les œufs du dégoût dans son cœur. Un profond dégoût pour lui-même. Il souffrait en silence, seul, avec sa volonté comme unique soutien. Il regrettait la présence de ses amis, de sa guilde, sa famille. Il se sentait terriblement mal, perdu, quand ils n'étaient pas là. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir les souvenirs douloureux du passé, qui remontaient alors à la surface, impitoyables, pour croquer son esprit et son âme jusqu'au sang. Et ces amis qui lui proféraient tant de bien être, il allait les perdre, irrémédiablement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ses liens avec eux commençaient déjà à s'effriter, par sa seule faute. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le regretter. Pas après avoir tant souffert pour que personne ne tente d'en ramasser les poussières. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit irréparable. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce comportement avait aiguillé l'opinion et les sentiments des autres dans le sens inverse. Ce devoir auquel il s'était contraint à obéir n'avait fait que renforcer les liens qu'il tentait vainement de briser totalement. Car deux personnes l'observaient souffrir et se débattre contre la fatalité que la vie lui avait imposée, cet ennemi invisible qui n'était autre que lui-même. Ils réalisaient ce qui obscurcissait son cœur, découvraient la vérité, et souhaitaient plus que tout l'aider et le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Mais cela, Natsu ne le comprenait pas. Il ne se rendait jamais compte que les sentiments puissants qu'il éprouvait pour ses camarades étaient réciproques. Et se faire haïr d'eux lui paraissait alors possible. Mais personne ne le détesterait jamais. Il était impossible d'éprouver ce genre de ce sentiment pour une personne telle que lui. Mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour le réaliser, et ce fait ne contribuait qu'à envenimer leur colère. Ils éprouvaient encore plus l'envie de le lui faire comprendre, à coups de poing si là était l'unique solution. Au point où ils en étaient, tous les moyens étaient bons. Ou ils ne pourraient jamais le convaincre de leur révéler l'entière vérité.

Leur regard coloré de colère et de compassion se reporta sur Natsu, qui semblait encore sous le choc. Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de répliquer :

- Commence déjà par te rétablir.

- Oui !

Son exclamation le fit cracher un peu de sang. Natsu le prit doucement par les épaules pour l'allonger et déclara :

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviens demain. Et avec le médicament !

- Je pourrais marcher dès demain ?

- Bun je pense qu'il faudra un peu de temps, mais oui.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira les traits du Dragon Slayer que le petit garçon lui rendit. Il se leva et tourna les talons. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, la tête baissée. D'une voix mélancolique, il confessa :

- Tu sais, Denzel…

Il resserra sa poigne si fort que sa main se mit à trembler. Puis il poursuivit :

- Tu me fais penser à moi, quand j'étais petit. Je croyais que rien ne pourrait me rendre malheureux, jusqu'à ce qu'Igneel ne m'abandonne. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si jamais quelque chose arrivait… Ne sois pas triste, d'accord ?

Denzel le fixa de dos, les pupilles pétillantes d'inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il avait su dès l'instant où ils avaient franchi ses lèvres que ces mots le concernaient. Pourquoi quelque chose devrait-il arriver ? Pourquoi devrait-il être triste ? Il allait guérir, et pourrait enfin étreindre son ami le plus cher sans crainte de s'évanouir ou de ressentir cette douleur qui avait été si longtemps son quotidien. Il rêvait, avant toute chose, de pouvoir enfin sentir le contact chaleureux de Natsu contre lui, et de soulager la peine qu'il semblait endurer. Mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase. Inquiet, il hocha timidement la tête avec un air triste en s'apercevant que Natsu demeurait immobile et que sa main tremblait faiblement sur la poignée.

- Natsu-nii ?

Ce dernier reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas. C'était lâche, et il le savait. Mais c'était au-delà de ses compétences. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas, quelle que soit la réaction de Denzel en l'apprenant. Et il ne pourrait surmonter la frayeur et le chagrin qui brilleraient inévitablement dans les yeux de cet enfant pour qui il avait tant d'affection. Et qui avait déjà tant traversé, tant enduré, tant subi. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Sentant le regard inquiet de Denzel posé sur lui, il cessa d'hésiter, et annonça :

- Repose-toi. Je reviendrai demain.

Il actionna la poignée et sortit, laissant le pauvre Denzel ignorer ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le garçon avait senti qu'il avait hésité à lui dire quelque chose, et qu'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, même s'il n'était peut-être pas sûr de quoi il s'agirait. Il n'aimait pas voir son idole ainsi, il aimait quand il lui souriait, qu'il hurlait des paroles bienfaitrices en levant les poings l'air déterminé, il aimait quand il lui parlait des membres de sa guilde, des aventures qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, avec tant de joie et de passion. Aujourd'hui, il le trouvait trop distant, effacé, calme. Sans pouvoir réellement se détendre, il rabattit sa tête contre son oreiller et fixa le plafond.

Malgré le départ de Natsu, Lucy et Gray ne bougèrent pas, bouleversés par ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu. _« Si jamais quelque chose arrivait… ». _Ses mots résonnaient dans leur esprit, et son hésitation cognait leur cœur avec virulence. Il avait hésité à lui dire quelque chose, ils l'avaient ressenti par tous leurs sens. Quelque chose qui concernait la signification profonde de ses paroles. Il avait semblé si sûr de lui en prononçant cette phrase que cela ne contribuait qu'à les inquiéter davantage. Devait-il la traduire par « si jamais quelque chose _lui _arrivait » ? Était-ce cela qu'il avait voulu dire ? Ou bien s'agissait-il de ce danger qui semblait menacer la guilde, et qui l'avait poussé à agir envers eux à l'encontre de ses principes ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs : les événements à venir seraient les plus difficiles à surmonter de toute leur existence. Le comportement de Natsu en était la preuve. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peu confiance en sa réussite.

Sans crier gare, l'image de Natsu couvert de sang et mourant devant ses yeux cogna dans la tête de Lucy, qui fut incapable de la maîtriser. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Et si son cauchemar était vraiment prémonitoire ? Et si Natsu allait vraiment mourir, peu importait ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? Et si ce qui se produisait en ce moment, autant leur filature et que les agissements de Natsu, étaient prévus depuis le début, n'étaient que l'œuvre d'un destin qui ne pouvait être changé ? Toutes ces décisions qu'ils avaient prises… Avaient-elles été dictées par ce destin ? Seraient-elles la cause de la mort de Natsu ? Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en secouant la tête, envahie, engloutie par ces questions et les terribles images de son ami, allongé dans un cercueil, le visage pâle, les lèvres et les paupières immuablement fermées… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était impossible que Natsu meure. La vie ne serait plus la même sans lui. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la force de vivre encore, avec ce poids si douloureux sur les épaules et dans son cœur. Elle releva la tête, une expression déterminée inscrite sur ses traits. Elle ne laisserait pas une chose pareille se produire. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Cette vérité qui régissait la vie de Natsu, ce qu'il traversait ces derniers temps.

Ils se souvinrent brusquement de la précarité de leur situation et sursautèrent presque en réalisant que Natsu allait sans doute sortir de la maison, et pourrait alors les remarquer. Ils s'enquirent de partir en direction de l'entrée, et se dissimulèrent de nouveau à une distance respectable de celle-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Natsu et Digga, qui se saluèrent chaleureusement. Elle le serra à nouveau contre elle, et Natsu lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui sourit et se retourna en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

- Natsu-chan !

Ce dernier tourna les talons et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

- Je rentre à la guilde. Je reviendrai dès demain après le travail. Et je sauverai Denzel.

- Fais attention à toi…

Il ne répondit pas, et disparut à travers les troncs. Lucy et Gray estimèrent qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas le suivre, et attendirent qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour se révéler à la lumière de la lune, qui brûlait déjà dans le ciel, dansait avec les milliers d'étoiles qui embrasaient la voute céleste. Une multitude de lucioles luisaient dans la lueur ténébreuse de la nuit comme autant de points dorés, papillonnaient dans les hautes herbes, joignaient leur chant à ceux des grillons. Ce décor de rêve étreignait leur cœur d'un sentiment de bien-être.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Peut-être cette femme savait-elle quelque chose. Et maintenant que Natsu était parti, ils pouvaient agir en toute liberté, sans risquer d'être repéré par leur ami. Cela enlevait un énorme poids de leur cœur, qui n'avait cessé d'être torturé depuis d'interminables heures. Ils toquèrent donc à leur tour, et entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, leur cœur se serra lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Digga. Cette dernière les observa un à un et demanda sur un ton accueillant :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ce fut Gray qui répondit en chuchotant presque :

- Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail.

- Oh ! Vous êtes venu voir le petit Natsu ? Il vient juste de partir.

- Euh, non... En fait...

Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment lui dire la vérité sans qu'elle ne s'inquiète sur la raison de leur présence ici. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Comme elle sentait que son ami avait du mal à s'expliquer, Lucy lui vint en aide.

- Nous avons suivi Natsu jusqu'ici, mais il ne le sait pas. Pour tout vous dire, on s'inquiète pour lui. Il est bizarre ces derniers temps.

- Je vois... Mais, il n'y a rien à faire, vous savez. Tout va bien se passer pour lui. Il a trouvé une solution.

- Une solution à quoi ?

Digga resta interdite devant leur ignorance. Ils étaient de sa guilde, et ils n'étaient au courant de rien ?

- Mais... Natsu-chan ne vous a rien dit ?

Gray sortit enfin de sa léthargie, et répondit d'une voix qu'il ne voulut pas si dure :

- Non, c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'a suivi jusqu'ici ! Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il a besoin d'argent ? Et de combien ?

- Un milliard de Jewels.

- Un mill... !

Le nombre s'étrangla dans leur gorge. Un milliard de Jewels... Ils comprenaient, à présent, pourquoi il enchainait mission sur mission sans prendre le temps de se reposer, et qu'il travaillait chez le père de Lucy. Mais une telle somme… C'était impossible de recueillir tant d'argent dans un délai si court. Sauf chez Jude Heartfilia, sans doute le plus riche propriétaire du pays. Ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi Natsu l'avait choisi pour les lui fournir. Et pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que cet homme avare et avide de pouvoir ne lui cèderait pas tant de billets sans qu'il ne donne quelque chose en échange. Surtout que, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, Jude le croyait dur comme fer responsable du départ de Lucy, et de son arrivée dans la guilde. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois, même si c'était sans doute le seul moyen de réunir cet argent dans les temps pour sauver son ami qui souffrait sur son lit de mort. Mais étrangement, bien que réfléchir n'eût jamais fait partie du vocabulaire de Natsu, ils avaient la sensation qu'il avait passé des heures à hésiter, pour enfin prendre cette décision. Ou bien peut-être y avait-il une autre raison au fait que Jude Heartfilia soit le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Même s'il en connaissait déjà la réponse, Gray voulut la forcer à lui raconter tout en s'exclamant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec ça ?! Un milliard... C'est insensé !

- Désolé, mais si Natsu-chan ne vous a rien dit, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Vous devriez partir.

Incapable d'accepter de partir sans obtenir la moindre information supplémentaire et refusant de tout son être d'ignorer plus longtemps la raison pour laquelle Natsu et la guilde étaient en danger, Lucy la supplia :

- Mais... Il faut qu'on sache ! Il n'est jamais à nos côtés, il part en mission sans jamais prendre de repos, il se surmène, s'épuise à travailler chez mon père... On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Laissez-nous au moins savoir pourquoi, je vous en prie !

La voix suppliante de Lucy parut affecter leur interlocutrice car elle la considéra avec compassion. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, le regard figé sur l'horizon derrière la porte ouverte, les yeux dilatés par l'émoi. Puis une expression coupable vint altérer ses traits, et une tristesse sans commune mesure brasilla dans ses pupilles azur. Alertés par l'étrangeté soudaine de son comportement, les deux amis se retournèrent pour scruter l'horizon dans la même direction qu'elle. Ils se figèrent tous deux, et la même expression que Digga vint assombrir leur visage. Au loin, devant eux, le regard dur, les mains dans les poches, Natsu était là, immobile, les cheveux et les vêtements doucement balayés par le vent glacial et insipide de la nuit. Les lèvres pincées dans un rictus d'indifférence, le mage de feu les observa plusieurs interminables minutes sans bouger, durant lesquelles Gray et Lucy ne purent esquisser le moindre geste. Son regard était noir de colère, son aura glacée d'une haine si puissante et froide qu'ils en frissonnèrent d'épouvante. Dans la lueur ténébreuse de la lune, ce n'était pas un ami qui se tenait, immuablement calme et inexpressif, hormis la haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient devant un ennemi prêt à se jeter sur eux, contre lequel ils allaient devoir se battre pour obtenir des réponses. Même si cela ne serait peut-être pas par les poings ou la magie.

Natsu retira les mains de ses poches, et, les muscles tendus par sa fureur, s'avança vers eux d'un pas lourd. Lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur, son expression s'assombrit encore plus, et ses traits déformés par la rage se creusèrent. Il serra les poings, le corps entier tremblant sous l'émotion intense qui lui labourait le cœur et l'esprit. Sans réfléchir, il fracassa son poing contre la tête de Gray, qui l'accepta sans broncher. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre, mais il ne réagit pas, à l'inverse de Lucy qui avait reculé d'un pas, choquée, tétanisée par la virulente réaction de Natsu. Ce dernier souleva brutalement le mage de glace par le col et approcha son visage du sien en hurlant, les muscles et les veines de ses bras gonflant sous l'effort :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, bon sang ?! Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour vous de comprendre que j'en ai marre de vos têtes et que j'ai envie d'être seul ?!**

Gray ne répondit pas, n'exprima rien, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la frénésie de Natsu, qui le souleva encore plus haut, avant de le balancer derrière lui avec un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui fit cracher le sang à sa victime. Il atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, heurta un tronc avec tant de violence qu'il dut cambrer les reins pour atténuer la douleur. Il glissa le long de l'écorce et se rattrapa de justesse sur ses paumes. Il expectora une giclée de sang et se releva difficilement, le corps endolori. Lucy avait reculé d'un autre pas, une main portée à sa bouche. Elle comprenait sa colère, mais le coup qu'il venait d'asséner au mage de glace aurait pu le blesser bien plus gravement tant il avait été puissant et incontrôlé. S'il avait utilisé la magie, ce coup aurait pu lui être mortel. Ils se battaient souvent, mais jamais ils n'en venaient à ces extrêmes. Ce coup n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque querelle de gamin. C'était la virulente rencontre de deux hommes prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Mais dans le cas présent, ce combat était à sens unique, Gray n'ayant exprimé la moindre animosité à l'égard de son rival malgré les coups qui lui avaient été infligés.

La jeune fille voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, terrifiée, lorsque ses pupilles croisèrent la profondeur onyx de Natsu, qui n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une terrible envie de sang. Il était furieux. Autant contre Gray que contre elle, elle l'avait très bien compris. Même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps. Derrière elle, Digga s'était figée à son tour. Jamais elle n'avait vu Natsu dans un tel état. Elle l'avait toujours connu calme, épuisé, triste, parfois dynamique et excité, mais jamais elle n'avait expérimenté cette profonde haine qui brûlait dans son regard, et cette violence. Mais elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il agissait ainsi et l'affection qu'elle lui portait ne disparaitrait pas. Lorsque Lucy recula encore alors que Natsu s'approchait d'elle, Digga posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et s'avança.

- Arrête, Natsu-chan, s'il te plait. Tu ne résoudras rien de cette façon. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le Dragon Slayer se détendit remarquablement suite à son intervention, et sa rage sauvage s'évanouit instantanément. Les poings toutefois serrés, il baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées dans une expression intense de tristesse et de perdition. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Son acte n'avait été dicté que par le désir aliéné de se faire haïr, d'être considéré comme un monstre, un être violent sans âme et sans cœur. Mais sa détermination venait de flancher en réalisant que maintenant que Lucy et Gray étaient là, et avaient appris au moins une partie de la vérité, il était inutile de poursuivre ces frivolités. Que malgré toute la souffrance endurée pour les éloigner de lui, toute cette douleur qui avait envahi son cœur et son esprit, il avait échoué, et ce depuis le commencement. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait perdu un combat. Et il allait bientôt en perdre un autre, s'il ne résistait pas à la tentation d'abandonner.

Derrière lui, Gray tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir debout, une main pressée contre son ventre douloureux, l'autre appuyée contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'était écrasé. Il leva la tête et scruta Natsu du regard. Une expression peinée surgit lorsqu'il remarqua ses poings serrés, sa tête baissée, son expression hésitante. Son chagrin et sa perdition le heurta de plein fouet, bien qu'il tentât vainement de ne rien en laisser paraître. Étrangement, il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir frappé si fort, d'avoir failli le plonger dans l'inconscience, et il n'était même pas en colère. Peut-être l'avait-il mérité, après tout. Et il savait qu'en ce moment même, son ami était si émotionnellement instable qu'il était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins, et entre autres pour être haï de ses proches. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose pareille, et qu'il avait envie de le frapper pour avoir cru une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient le détester et l'abandonner.

Il les rejoignit en titubant de temps à autre, et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de Natsu. Ce dernier leva enfin le nez, et fut confronté aux pupilles scintillantes d'inquiétude de son rival. La culpabilité le rongea de l'intérieur. Jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle lueur, et encore moins à son égard. Il venait de le frapper assez fort pour le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, et il restait aussi calme qu'une statue. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'il s'en sentait mal.

Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes une seconde de plus tant la douleur était vivace, Gray perdit l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant un impact qui ne vint pas. Il sentit deux bras puissants entourer ses épaules et un contact chaleureux effleurer tout son corps. En tombant, sa tête s'était posée sur l'épaule de Natsu, qui ne bougeait pas, soutenant le mage de glace dans une étreinte fraternelle, le regard baissé, les yeux fermés. Gray demeurait tout aussi immobile, les pupilles dilatées par l'émoi et la surprise, l'esprit embrouillé. Qu'essayait-il de dire en réagissant ainsi ? Il leva les yeux autant qu'il le put, pour voir son rival scruter durement l'horizon, les traits durcis par une détermination sans failles.

- Natsu…

Ce dernier abaissa de nouveau les paupières et murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste ou d'organiser la moindre pensée cohérente, Gray sentit son esprit partir soudainement, en même temps qu'une courte et violente pression s'abattait sur sa nuque. Il voulut se saisir de l'écharpe de Natsu mais elle glissa entre ses doigts alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur son ami, envahi par une intense émotion. Puis il s'accroupit, le corps de Gray toujours dans ses bras, et l'allongea à terre. Il se releva, contempla le corps inerte de son rival avec un pincement au cœur, puis se tourna vers Lucy, qui ne sut pas comment réagir. Mais elle n'eut pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps. Derrière elle, Digga s'approcha, et l'envoya rejoindre le monde des rêves de la même manière. Elle allongea son corps à côté de Gray et se tourna vers Natsu.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Il ne faut vraiment pas qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Pour la même raison que Denzel, ou presque. Demain, ça sera fini, et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Oui mais tu… Enfin, tu es sûr de pouvoir t'en sortir seul, Natsu-chan ?

- Je vais essayer. Je ne peux pas les impliquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, comprenant parfaitement ses sentiments et ses décisions. Mais le temps manquait. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que les choses ne puissent se passer comme il l'avait prévu, que les événements se produisent avant qu'il n'ait pu y remédier, et qu'il soit alors trop tard. Mais elle lui faisait confiance. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour sauver son fils, elle le savait. Elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un avec tant de volonté. Tout irait bien pour lui.

- Je comprends. Je vais m'occuper de tes amis, j'essaierai de les retenir ici le plus possible. Fais ce que tu as à faire sans craintes.

- Merci, Digga-san. Demain, Denzel sera sur pieds, c'est une promesse.

- Je te fais confiance.

Sur ces mots doux, Natsu contempla une dernière fois les corps de ses amis, et disparut entre les troncs.

_Vingt heures plus tard, Magnolia._

Lucy et Gray s'étaient réveillés une heure plus tôt, et malgré les efforts de Digga pour les retenir, étaient rentrés à la guilde. À cette heure de la nuit, le bâtiment était presque vide, hormis le maître qui s'occupait de paperasses dans son bureau, Wendy qui aidait Sharuru à maîtriser les visions qui l'empêchaient de dormir convenablement, Happy qui attendait toujours un Natsu qui ne venait jamais sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, et Levy qui lisait un livre passionnant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher. Ce fut dans cette ambiance calme et intellectuelle que Lucy et Gray débarquèrent, cherchant aussitôt Natsu du regard. Ils ne furent pas étonnés mais tout de même déçus de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là.

Les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux dès qu'ils franchirent la porte. Mirajane avait mis tout le monde au courant de ce qu'ils étaient partis faire et de la situation. Depuis, tous attendaient leur retour avec impatience, afin d'avoir connaissance des informations qu'ils avaient pu réunir. Lorsque Natsu était entré à la guilde quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas parlé à qui que ce soit et s'était contenté de dire qu'il rentrait chez lui. Aucune animosité ne s'était dégagé de cette affirmation, et ils l'avaient tout de suite trouvé épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais après avoir été témoin de son attitude récente, plus rien ne les étonnait à son sujet. Ils savaient toutefois que l'arrivée de Gray et Lucy allait rompre la boucle sans fin de leur inquiétude.

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent au centre de la guilde, encore troublés par les événements récents. Durant tout le trajet du retour, Gray n'avait cessé de clamer qu'il allait défoncer son cher rival, tandis que Lucy s'était contentée de garder le silence pour réfléchir. Les événements récents leur paraissaient de plus en plus inquiétants et insensés. Dès qu'ils s'étaient souvenus de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques minutes après leur réveil, la colère et l'angoisse les avaient anéantis. Gray était furieux d'avoir été ainsi manipulé. Des sons incompréhensibles avaient fusionné entre eux, jusqu'à former trois mots : _« Je suis désolé »_. Et à l'instant même où sa signification s'était éclaircie dans son esprit, il avait aussitôt senti une intense confusion mêlée de rage dévorer sa raison. Natsu allait regretter de s'être joué de lui.

Levy fut la première à se lever, délaissant enfin son précieux livre pour les rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, et se ravisa de leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle remarqua leur état de choc, bien que très léger. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose à propos du comportement de Natsu. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, perdus dans leurs pensées, l'air absent, détachés de la réalité et de l'instant présent. Levy se résigna à ne pas les brusquer et à ne poser aucune question.

Quelques instants plus tard, Wendy, Sharuru et surtout Happy les rejoignirent. L'exceed bleu se sentit mal lorsqu'il remarqua la confusion certaine de ses deux amis. Il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'ils avaient appris quelque chose sur le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et qui envahissait ses pensées depuis de longues semaines. Il se sentait si seul sans Natsu à ses côtés que de ses journées il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui et ruminer son angoisse. Et ces émotions en révolte ne s'attisaient pas avec l'arrivée remarquée et maussade de ses deux amis. Ils semblaient sur le point de craquer, et lui aussi.

Lucy leva enfin les yeux vers eux, et personne n'osa prendre la parole lorsqu'ils virent l'inquiétude briller dans son regard. Elle le posa sur Sharuru, puis déclara :

- Sharuru… Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques instants ?

Sans comprendre, la chatte blanche acquiesça tout de même d'un hochement de tête. Elles s'éloignèrent des autres, qui tentaient désespérément de faire revenir Gray à la réalité. Elles s'installèrent à une table et se jaugèrent du regard, sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se résigne à engager la conversation. Lucy avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Est-ce que… Tu aurais eu des visions, récemment ?

- Et bien… J'en fais beaucoup ces derniers temps. À propos de quoi ?

- De Natsu…

Sharuru ne répondit pas. Lucy put lire dans ses yeux une terreur telle qu'elle réalisa bien assez vite ce que signifiait ce silence. Peut-être avait-elle prédit ce qu'elle-même avait vu en rêve, ce qui serait bien plus révélateur et inquiétant. Sharuru se trompait rarement, et si elle avait vu Natsu dans ses prémonitions, elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport plus ou moins proche avec son propre rêve. Et si c'était le cas, ils devaient agir vite, pour changer ce futur de deuil et de mort. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, craignant la vérité comme la peste. Sharuru la devança en remarquant qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer :

Depuis plus d'une semaine, je ne vois que lui dans mes visions. Mais ce ne sont que des bribes, rien de très alarmant. J'essaye de les contrôler, mais c'est difficile. Wendy m'aide, mais il y a des moments où je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher. Je pense pas que tu devrais t'en inquiéter, ce ne sont que des images, rien de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans tes visions ? Est-ce que par hasard tu ne le verrais pas…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre sa phrase. Le mot était trop douloureux à dire. Les images de son cauchemar ne cessaient de la hanter et de lui torturer l'esprit. Encore une fois, ce fut Sharuru qui le fit à sa place :

- Mourir ?

Lucy leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle, craignant le pire. L'exceed reprit avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Chaque fois que j'ai une vision, je le vois, parfois indirectement. Toutes ces images ne durent qu'une seconde à peine. Cela peut être une tombe avec son nom, un lit sur lequel il est allongé, ou un cercueil. Parfois je le vois debout et couvert de sang. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était toujours des visions de mort que j'ai eu. Au début je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit des prémonitions. Mais au fur et à mesure les images devenaient de plus en plus réelles et précises. Quand on a su que Gray et toi étiez partis pour le suivre, Wendy et moi on a essayé de mettre au clair ces prémonitions, pour m'aider à différencier le vrai du faux. Mais pour le moment, toutes paraissent aussi réelles les unes que les autres.

Un silence suivit sa tirade. Lucy avait eu la réponse à sa question. Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait. Même si ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, la finalité était la même. Natsu mourait. Et jusqu'alors les visions de Sharuru s'étaient toujours produites, au moins partiellement. Elle sentie une angoisse encore plus puissante la tarauder de l'intérieur, ronger son esprit et son cœur. Elle devait voir Natsu. Tout de suite. Dès qu'il n'était plus dans son angle de vue, elle se sentait mal, et seule. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il cachait, pour que ces visions ne se reproduisent pas. Elle allait demander à son interlocutrice si elle savait où il était mais Sharuru fut plus rapide :

- Comment tu as su pour mes visions ? Personne n'est au courant à part Wendy.

Lucy fut prise de court par la question. Elle sut qu'elle devrait tout lui raconter, comme elle venait de le faire. Elle ne pouvait se défiler. Et le sujet était bien trop important pour le lui cacher.

- Moi aussi je n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar.

- Raconte.

Le ton de sa voix n'autorisait aucune fuite. Lucy n'avait pas du tout envie de se replonger dans les souvenirs de cet horrible rêve qui la tourmentait tant. Mais elle avait conscience que Sharuru serait la seule à pouvoir y voir clair, et que pour ça, elle devait le lui raconter dans les détails. Elle entrouvrit donc les lèvres, et murmura d'une voix faible :

- Au début c'est tout noir, il n'y a rien à part des sortes de nuées sombres qui tournoient autour de moi, et puis après je vois quelqu'un allongé au loin, et une forêt apparait autour de lui et de moi. Je remarque qu'on est dans la forêt qui surplombe Magnolia et je cours vers la personne. Et...

- C'était Natsu, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement d'un signe tête puis reprit avant qu'elle n'ait plus le courage de le faire :

- Il est couvert de sang. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et je le retourne sur le dos. Et là…

L'image de Natsu, mort, les yeux ouverts, le visage pâle, les pupilles cireuses et injectées de sang l'empêcha de continuer son récit. Une larme perla sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, alors qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans les méandres de ce terrifiant souvenir. Sharuru fut attristée par cette larme emplie de vérité quant à ses sentiments envers le Dragon Slayer. Elle s'enquit de lui redonner courage :

- On pourra faire quelque chose si tu me le dis, Lucy. Si je peux comparer ton rêve avec mes visions, je pourrais peut-être trouver une solution. Mais pour ça il faut que tu me racontes, même si c'est difficile.

Les traits de Lucy se crispèrent, et dans un effort surhumain, elle poursuivit :

- Il est mort, les yeux ouverts et couvert de sang. Aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Je hurle et quelques secondes après, il revient à lui et essaye de me parler. Je lui réponds que tout va bien et qu'il va s'en sortir mais il ne m'entend pas, il ne me voit pas. Il continue de murmurer alors que j'essaye d'attirer son attention, il s'excuse auprès de nous pour nous avoir caché la vérité, et après…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Il meurt sous mes yeux, dans mes bras.

Elle se tut. Les souvenirs s'évanouirent dans son esprit en même temps qu'elle achevait son récit. Le poids énorme que ce cauchemar suscitait s'était envolé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, en parler à quelqu'un lui avait fait un bien fou. Et Sharuru était sans aucun doute la plus à même de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle se demanda comme elle parvenait à supporter ces visions incessantes, et surtout, pourquoi elle avait vu la même chose que l'exceed, à peu de choses près. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait de telles visions. Peut-être était-ce parce que Natsu comptait pour elle plus que quiconque, elle ne saurait le dire. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne laisserait jamais ces images se réaliser, et qu'elle ferait tout pour empêcher ça. Elle se souvint alors d'une chose importante, et s'empressa d'en faire part à la chatte :

- Je pense que ce n'est qu'une mise en garde, qui nous prévenait de ce qui arrive en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je suis d'accord. Il n'y aucune raison pour que nos prémonitions se réalisent. Mais on n'est sûres de rien. Il faut le garder à l'œil.

Leur discussion s'acheva ainsi, et elles rejoignirent les autres. Lucy se sentait beaucoup mieux, alors que Gray ruminait toujours sa colère en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle allait tenter d'attirer son attention lorsque la porte qui s'ouvrit le fit à sa place. La rage de Gray ne fut qu'attisée en reconnaissant sa cause sur le seuil. Natsu fit un pas à l'intérieur et contempla l'assemblée d'un regard circulaire. Il semblait encore plus épuisé que d'habitude, et seuls Gray et Lucy savaient pourquoi. Avait-il réussi à sauver Denzel ? Ils n'en savaient rien, et ils n'osaient pas le lui demander. Il s'approcha lentement du tableau des missions, sans un mot pour qui que ce soit, malgré les regards posés sur lui. Il arracha une mission et s'apprêta à sortir, mais fut intercepté par le poing de Gray qui vint s'écraser contre sa tempe. Le Dragon Slayer fut projeté contre le mur qui s'effrita sous le choc. Il cambra les reins sous la douleur en expectorant une coulée de sang bien plus abondante qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Il s'effondra à terre, et le mage de glace regretta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne se relevait pas. Lucy accourut vers lui avant quiconque et s'accroupit en criant son nom. L'horrible vérité vint lui poignarder le cœur. Il crachait du sang sans interruption, manquant de s'étouffer à chaque accès de douleur. Gray les rejoignit sans attendre, suivi des autres, horrifiés par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Quelque chose clochait. Le coup de Gray n'aurait pas dû déclencher une réaction si violente. Et pourtant, la colère du mage de glace n'en fut pas atténuée.

- Arrête de jouer la comédie, connard ! Lève-toi et explique-toi, maintenant !

Contre toute attente, Natsu obéit. Il se remit sur ses pieds en faisant des efforts considérables pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau et fixa son rival avec un mépris qui ne lui plut pas. Le mage de feu leva un poing qu'il voulut abattre sur son adversaire mais son état ne lui permit pas d'être le plus rapide. Le coude de Gray vint violemment heurter ses abdominaux, et il s'écroula de nouveau, face contre terre.

- Putain il m'a postillonné dessus ce con !

- Gray… C'est du sang.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Lucy et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de terreur. Natsu ne bougeait plus. Son regard se posa sur ses propres vêtements et il remarqua avec horreur qu'ils étaient enduits de sang. De _son _sang. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur son rival et Lucy l'informa de la triste réalité en s'apercevant qu'il semblait perdu :

- Il est inconscient.

Le mage de glace baissa les poings, abasourdi, choqué. C'était de sa faute. Il savait pourtant qu'il était physiquement épuisé, mais il n'avait su contrôler sa colère. Il n'aurait jamais dû. La culpabilité le rongeait alors que Wendy accourait au chevet de Natsu. Elle le retourna sur le dos et posa un doigt contre sa nuque. Elle le retira et déclara la voix tremblotante :

- Non, il est dans le coma.

Personne ne bougea, ne prononça le moindre mot, ébranlés par cette réalité. Dans le coma signifiait qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas. Qu'il pouvait rester ainsi, le visage sans aucune expression, les traits détendus et le teint livide, comme s'il était mort, pendant des jours, des mois, des années. Lucy et Gray connaissaient très bien la raison. Deux semaines qu'il travaillait sans relâche à la résidence Heartfilia pour sauver son ami Denzel, qu'il s'épuisait à la tâche, qu'il enchainait les missions. Son corps ne l'avait pas supporté. Et voilà qu'il en subissait les conséquences directes. Il s'était trop surmené, et il en payait maintenant les frais. Du moins était-ce ce qu'ils croyaient. Comme les deux amis ne paraissaient pas tellement surpris par cette soudaine baisse de forme qui ne lui était pourtant pas habituelle, Wendy s'enquit de demander :

- Vous savez quelque chose ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, encore sous le choc. Préférant ne pas les bousculer, la fillette ne réitéra pas sa question et se contenta d'ordonner de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui. Contre toute attente, ce fut Gray qui s'en acquitta. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il serait capable de tout pour racheter sa faute. Il s'en voulait d'avoir aggravé son état. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté une seule seconde qu'un simple coup de poing pouvait le plonger dans le coma. Son épuisement allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et son état bien plus alarmant. Il commençait à douter que cela ne soit la conséquence que d'une grosse fatigue, quelle qu'en soit son intensité.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à l'escalier pour transporter son cher rival jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Makarov, alerté par le vacarme qu'avait déclenché la brève bagarre entre Natsu et Gray, se rendit sur les lieux, manquant de renverser le mage de glace au passage. Il s'arrêta net, et son regard virevolta de l'un à l'autre, incapable de faire de l'ordre dans l'entremêlement de pensées qui envahirent simultanément son esprit. Lisant dans le regard de ses « enfants » une frayeur grandissante, il comprit instantanément quelle était l'ampleur de ce qui semblait arriver à Natsu. Il s'écarta du chemin et ordonna à Wendy de s'occuper de lui, ordre auquel elle obéit sans broncher. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Natsu à sortir de ce coma, même si elle devait s'épuiser à la tâche.

Suivi des quelques mages présents à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Gray grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il allongea délicatement Natsu sur le lit. Il le recouvrit des draps sans le quitter des yeux. Tout était de sa faute. Son impétuosité rageuse avait causé le malheur de son rival, l'avait plongé dans de terribles méandres, l'avait embourbé dans la souffrance. Ses traits dénués d'expression, la pâleur cadavérique de son visage, ses yeux fermés, son calme, son silence… Tout en lui respirait la mort. Seule l'atmosphère chaleureuse de sa magie envahissait timidement l'air et soulageait sa virulente culpabilité. Même s'il ne bougeait pas, même s'il ne disait rien, même si ses paupières demeuraient catégoriquement closes, il sentait sa présence comme si tout cela n'était qu'une odieuse illusion. Il était là, sans l'être véritablement. Ce qui était sans doute le pire de tout. Pouvoir le voir, le toucher, sans jamais avoir la possibilité d'interagir avec lui, de lui parler, et surtout, de se battre contre lui, comme avant. Mais il cultivait en lui l'espoir qu'il se réveille, et que ce coma n'était que temporaire. Que bientôt, il serait là, tel qu'il l'avait toujours été, souriant et joyeux.

Lucy le fixait sans mot dire, comprenant parfaitement ses sentiments. Elle n'en ressentait pas moins. Même si elle ne se sentait pas coupable de son état, son coma lui laissait un goût amer. Elle avait su avant tout le monde que quelque chose allait arriver à Natsu par l'intermédiaire de son rêve, et uniquement pour se protéger elle-même, elle l'avait gardé pour elle, n'en avait parlé à personne. Si Sharuru ou même Gray l'avaient su plus tôt, peut-être les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes. Et Natsu payait maintenant le prix de sa faiblesse et de son désir inconscient de cacher la vérité sur ses sentiments. Elle s'en voulait, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Maintenant, elle devait changer ce futur qu'elle avait entraperçu, l'empêcher de se réaliser. Car elle en était maintenant presque certaine, tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'à maintenant n'était que le fruit du destin. Tout avait été écrit à l'avance. Cet instant était inscrit dans sa vie et celle de la guilde depuis le commencement. Aussi sûrement qu'elle sentait Sharuru frémir à côté d'elle. La jeune fille comprit que l'une de ses visions était en train de se réaliser. Ce coma pouvait n'être que le début d'une funeste réaction en chaine qu'ils devaient briser à tout prix.

Wendy s'approcha de son patient et l'observa quelques brèves secondes, puis elle ordonna d'une voix sans appel qu'ils ne lui reconnurent pas :

- Sortez, tout le monde. J'ai besoin de concentration et il a besoin de calme. Je vous tiens au courant.

Ils obéirent à contrecœur et se postèrent devant la porte, se rongeant les sangs pendant plus de cinq heures consécutives. Gray s'était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air absent. Pendant qu'il était là à se morfondre, Natsu combattait un mal dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'intensité. Et par sa faute. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si son rival venait à rester dans cet état. Lucy s'était plantée devant la porte, espérant à chaque instant qu'elle s'ouvre sur un Natsu souriant et en bonne santé. Elle rêvait de le voir rire à nouveau, s'amuser, se battre, et surtout lui sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Levy s'était retirée en elle, hésitant à leur demander ce qu'ils avaient découvert en filant Natsu durant sa mission. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et s'était donc contentée de garder le silence en priant pour que la situation se rétablisse. Enfin, Sharuru s'était assise à côté de Happy, qui fixait tristement le sol. Il semblait que le moindre contact avec l'exceed suffirait à le briser et à le faire fondre en larmes. Lucy l'observa tristement, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Elle voulut le réconforter, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Contre toute attente, ce fut Happy qui engagea la conversation d'une petite voix, sans détourner le regard du vide :

- Dis, Lucy…

Il s'interrompit quelques instants. Des souvenirs vinrent l'envahir, les moments joyeux, ces moments inoubliables qu'il avait passés avec Natsu, sa naissance, les missions qu'ils avaient accomplies ensemble, les instants de détresse et de mélancolie, tout. Lucy attendit qu'il trouve le courage de poursuivre sans rien dire, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Happy finit par s'en acquitter encore plus faiblement :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Natsu ? Si jamais il…

- Ne dis pas une chose pareille !

La voix dure de la mage stellaire eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

- Arrêtez de vous morfondre et faites plutôt confiance à Wendy, et à Natsu ! N'agissez pas comme s'il était déjà mort ! Depuis quand Fairy Tail perd espoir sans se battre, hein ?!

Les mages présents furent profondément touchés par ses paroles. Personne ne sut quoi dire, ce qui irrita et inquiéta Lucy encore plus.

- Mais répondez, bon sang !

- Lu-chan...

Levy baissa les yeux, profondément peinée par la détresse de son amie. Mais... ses paroles lui avaient redonné courage, et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle avait raison. Au fond d'eux, ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils avaient pu croire que tout était perdu. Ils avaient tous le même pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait se produire, que Natsu ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Ils ne connaissaient pas la nature de ce mauvais pressentiment, mais il était là, présent, dans leur cœur. Et Lucy venait de mettre un terme à cette spirale sans fin. Ses mots sonnaient les coups de la délivrance. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Natsu ne se réveille pas, et ils avaient confiance en lui et en sa volonté. Il n'abandonnerait jamais, ils le savaient. Et c'était à présent à eux d'en faire de même.

Levy eut un sourire doux, et cette même expression se concrétisa sur les deux exceeds. Seul Gray ne paraissait pas rassuré par l'intervention de Lucy. Ses paroles n'avaient pas réussi à percer la bulle dans laquelle il s'était laissé engloutir, et il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qui avait été dit. Sans s'en préoccuper, la mage des mots déclara d'une voix assurée :

- Désolé, Lu-chan. Tu as raison.

Lucy fut rassurée par la hardiesse et la détermination qu'elle lut dans sa voix. Elle inspira profondément et sourit à son tour. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Makarov pour faire son apparition, accompagné d'Erza. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur, et Erza s'enquit de demander en hurlant presque :

- Master, allez-vous finir pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! Je mangeais un gâteau à la fraise !

Sa voix autoritaire eut le mérite de sortir Gray de sa torpeur, tandis que les autres levaient les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle avança d'un pas lourd et réitéra sa question :

- Master ! Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?!

- Erza !

La jeune femme se tut instantanément. Il était rare que Makarov fasse usage de son autorité suprême pour lui ordonner de se taire. Elle sut que c'était urgent et se contenta de hocher la tête en attendant qu'il se décide à lui expliquer la situation. Elle tiqua lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait devant l'infirmerie et ses traits se durcirent dans une expression inquiète.

- Qu… quelque chose est arrivé ?

Personne ne répondit. L'inquiétude et l'impatience d'Erza n'en furent qu'attisées. Elle jeta son dévolu sur la première personne à sa portée, qui ne fut autre que le pauvre Gray qui avait déjà du mal à faire de l'ordre dans ses émotions.

- Gray ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- C'est... c'est compliqué...

- Peu importe ! Expliquez-moi tout depuis le début ! Lucy ! N'importe qui, mais dites-moi !

La porte qui s'ouvrit coupa court à une quelconque réponse de leur part. Le visage transpirant de sueur de Wendy apparut à l'embrasure, et tout le monde réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. Happy déploya aussitôt ses ailes et franchit le seuil sans attendre ses explications. La Dragon Slayer les considéra du regard, au bord des larmes, appuyée contre la porte pour se tenir debout tant elle était épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux en amortissant sa chute de ses paumes et balbutia :

- J… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… J… je ne peux pas le soigner… J'ai tout essayé… mais il ne se réveille pas…

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu manifester sa surprise ou son désarroi, Sharuru se rua sur la fillette en hurlant presque :

- Tu as utilisé beaucoup trop de magie ! Tu n'as presque plus de forces !

- Je... je voulais savoir ce qui se passait… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… il y a quelque chose en lui… qui m'empêche de le soigner… J… je suis désolée…

L'horrible réalité les heurta de plein fouet, même Erza, qui ne savait pourtant pas de qui elle parlait. Peu importait la personne, si même Wendy ne pouvait la soigner, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Et à cet instant, elle était terriblement inquiète, et énervée d'ignorer de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ?!

Tout le monde tourna son regard pétillant d'émotion sur elle. La fureur d'Erza se calma instantanément. Elle allait reposer sa question plus calmement mais Lucy lui répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

- Natsu est dans le coma.

**- Qu… ?!**

Son exclamation se noya dans sa gorge. C'était impossible. Natsu était le plus solide, le plus déterminé et le plus courageux de tous. Alors… comment ? Comment une telle chose était-elle arrivée ? Elle s'absentait presque un mois pour une mission de rang S, et voilà ce qu'elle découvrait en rentrant ? Non. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle refusait de croire une chose pareille. C'était un rêve, et elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui fournir plus de détails, elle se rua dans l'infirmerie en bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, et se figea lorsqu'elle vit Happy assis au chevet d'un lit, occupé, comme l'avait affirmé Lucy, par Natsu. Si personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était dans le coma, elle aurait cru qu'il était mort, tant ce calme en sa présence était inhabituel, tant son visage était livide, tant ses traits se trouvaient dénués d'expression. Lucy et Gray la rejoignirent à l'intérieur et baissèrent les yeux au sol, comprenant parfaitement les sentiments de la mage chevalier, tandis que Makarov retenait les autres pour leur ordonner en hurlant presque :

- Levy, va chercher Polyushka ! Wendy, tu devrais te reposer. Sharuru, accompagne-la et ensuite va chercher le plus de monde possible. Allez-y !

Ils obéirent sans attendre, et le maître entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, le cœur serré de voir son fils dans un tel état. Gray et Lucy lui devaient des explications, qu'il comptait bien obtenir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde. Il fallait qu'il sache. Mais il ne voulait pas les bousculer, alors qu'ils semblaient si perturbés. Il attendrait l'arrivée des autres et de Polyushka pour entamer les explications et essayer de trouver une solution pour remédier à cette horrible situation. Il n'ignorait pas le comportement qu'avait eu Natsu avant que cela n'arrive, et il se doutait que cela avait un lien.

Trente minutes plus tard, Levy revint en compagnie de Polyushka, qui n'eut aucun regard pour personne et les poussa de sa trajectoire d'un revers de main pour se frayer un passage. Lucy et Gray la regardèrent entrer, puis s'approcher du lit. Elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant la personne qui y était alitée, et soupira presque, comme si elle s'y attendait. Sans comprendre, les personnes présentes la fixèrent avec suspicion. Elle savait quelque chose.

Makarov entra à son tour, suivi des autres membres de la guilde que Sharuru était partie chercher avant de rejoindre Wendy, qui s'était évanouie d'épuisement, accompagnée par Levy. Étaient présents Mirajane, Gajeel et Lisanna. Elle n'avait trouvé personne d'autre, et l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas permis de chercher plus en profondeur et plus longtemps. Tous eurent la même réaction qu'Erza en comprenant la cause de ce remue-ménage. Gajeel avait froncé les sourcils en serrant imperceptiblement les poings, le regard figé sur Natsu, tandis que Lisanna se ruait au chevet de son ami d'enfance en criant son nom. Mirajane avait porté une main à sa bouche avec une exclamation de stupeur avant de détourner son attention sur Lucy et Gray, qui évitèrent soigneusement de croiser son regard. Lucy s'intéressa à Lisanna avec compassion. Elle avait pris la main de Natsu dans la sienne et la serrait contre son cœur, les larmes aux yeux. À côté d'elle, Happy semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. La mage stellaire se forçait à paraître forte, mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu les rejoindre et rester au chevet de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais elle savait qu'il ne reprendrait pas conscience par miracle. C'était à eux de faire quelque chose. C'était à eux de sauver Natsu, cette fois. Il les avait déjà sauvés tant de fois… Maintenant, ils devaient lui rendre la pareille. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Et s'inquiéter pour lui ne le ramènerait pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles on n'entendit plus que la respiration quasi inexistante de Natsu, Makarov prit enfin la parole :

- Polyushka, tu veux bien essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a ? Même Wendy n'a pas réussi à le soigner.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je sais déjà ce qu'il a.

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Le maître fronça les sourcils et déclara après un bref coup d'œil aux autres :

- Polyuhska, je veux te parler en privé.

La guérisseuse haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, suivie de près par Makarov. La porte se referma sur eux, sans que personne n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. La phrase de Polyushka tournait dans tous les esprits. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que Natsu avait sans même l'examiner ? Ils en étaient maintenant certains : elle était au courant de tout. Et pourtant, ils n'arrivaient pas admettre qu'elle puisse être la seule à savoir ce que tous hormis Lucy et Gray ignoraient, et ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela était possible. Polyushka vivait recluse, et n'acceptait de voir personne. Il était pour eux inconcevable qu'elle puisse avoir connaissance de l'état d'épuisement de Natsu, de la cause de son coma.

Le silence perdura tout le temps que dura l'attente. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Polyushka, qui pénétra à l'intérieur. Le maître s'arrêta sur le seuil, et contempla ses enfants avec une tristesse qui n'échappa à personne. Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, il ordonna :

- Mirajane, viens avec moi. J'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer.

La jeune femme acquiesça et obéit après un dernier regard sur Natsu et Lisanna. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, toute l'attention fut portée sur Polyushka. Consciente des regards soupçonneux dirigés sur elle, la guérisseuse expliqua :

- Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je suis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? La raison est simple. Votre ami est venu me voir, il y a deux semaines. Il voulait un remède pour sauver un de ses amis atteint d'une maladie.

Lucy et Gray tressaillirent. Cela correspondait au moment exact où Natsu avait changé de comportement, que les rêves et les visions de Lucy et Sharuru s'étaient manifestés, que la situation était devenue vivable pour personne. Et cet ami que Natsu voulait sauver… c'était Denzel, sans aucun doute. Mais ils ne voyaient pas quel rapport cela pouvait avoir avec le fait que le mage de feu ait décidé de devenir le parfait opposé de l'homme qu'il était vraiment du jour au lendemain, de se faire détester de tous les êtres qu'il aimait, de s'éloigner considérablement d'eux. Gray prit la parole pour la première fois depuis des heures :

- Quel rapport ? Avec Lucy, on a découvert qu'il travaillait chez Jude Heartfilia au point de s'étaler par terre de fatigue. Y'a pas d'autres raisons possibles pour que monsieur le micro-onde soit dans cet état maintenant.

- Idiot ! Un coma ne vient pas qu'avec la fatigue !

- Alors quoi ?! Il n'est pas comme ça sans raison !

- Bien sûr que non. Déjà, si tu ne lui avais pas donné de coups, ça l'aurait aidé. Tu n'as fait qu'accélérer l'aggravement de son état.

Le mage de glace ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait raison, et sa remarque ne fit qu'intensifier son sentiment de culpabilité, en plus de l'embourber dans de nombreuses interrogations. Contre toute attente, Gajeel demanda à sa place :

- Mais de quel processus tu parles ?!

Polyushka soupira. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le leur dire, alors que ce gamin avait tout fait pour qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Mais maintenant, son état était bien trop avancé pour qu'elle puisse s'y tenir. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle avait de l'affection pour lui, et elle aurait préféré que sa volonté soit exaucée, tout autant de ne pas avoir à le leur dire elle-même. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle inspira profondément et déclara :

- Votre ami… est gravement malade. Il est atteint de la maladie de Némésis.

La vérité venait d'éclater. Tout s'imbriquait. La cause de cette horripilante et désastreuse situation : une maladie. Il leur paraissait pourtant improbable que l'impétueux Dragon Slayer puisse être malade. Cela tenait pour eux presque de l'irréel. Natsu était l'homme le plus tenace et le plus robuste qu'ils pouvaient connaître. Le voir vaincu par une simple maladie forçait la réflexion. Et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Natsu avait caché une chose pareille. Une phrase particulière vint alors heurter l'esprit de Lucy et Gray, qui firent immédiatement le rapprochement : _« Je n'ai vraiment plus de forces à cause de lui... et d'elle »_. Ils s'étaient toujours demandé de qui il parlait, et maintenant, ils avaient la réponse. Il avait conscience de sa maladie, et c'était elle qui l'épuisait et le faisait souffrir atrocement. Et pourtant, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit demeurait obscure, et encore davantage celle pour laquelle ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il souffrait en silence, et qu'il ne devait qu'à son inébranlable volonté de ne rien laisser paraître devant eux ? Ou peut-être cette maladie n'était pas douloureuse, mais qu'elle l'épuisait simplement considérablement au moindre effort fourni. Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient, et qu'ils devaient savoir. Mais personne n'osa prendre la parole, de peur de découvrir ce que cette révélation signifiait véritablement. Encore une fois, ce fut Gajeel qui parvint à demander :

- C'est quoi les symptômes ?

- C'est une maladie qui ne touche que les mages élémentaires. Le propre élément du malade le ronge de l'intérieur. Les particules magiques contenues dans le corps se désagrègent petit à petit, et les organes internes subissent une dégénérescence croissante. C'est une maladie extrêmement douloureuse qui se propage et s'amplifie à chaque seconde. Et les effets sont encore plus puissants et plus dévastateurs pour un Dragon Slayer, dont les particules magiques son bien plus nombreuses que nous.

Ses explications ne cautionnèrent toujours aucune réaction de la part de qui que ce soit. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer combien Natsu devait souffrir. Et Lucy et Gray savaient que c'était bien plus que ça. Malgré cette douleur, Natsu faisait tout pour obtenir l'argent qui permettrait de sauver Denzel. Il forçait son corps à fournir d'effroyables efforts dans cet unique but, alors qu'il devait souffrir le martyre. Sans compter que Jude Heartfilia ne le ménageait pas, qu'il le forçait tous les jours à dépasser ses limites, qu'il se servait de lui jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sueur et de sang qu'il était capable de donner pour secourir un ami cher. Cet homme avide s'était servi de son incomparable dévotion et de sa volonté hors normes pour son propre contentement, sans se préoccuper de son bien-être ni de sa santé. Et lorsqu'il le laissait enfin en paix, Natsu n'en profitait même pas pour se reposer, et continuait d'enchainer les missions, en ignorant la douleur et en forçant son corps et son esprit à franchir les barrières de l'impossible. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas laissés l'aider et le soutenir dans cette épreuve ? Et surtout, pourquoi travaillait-il chez le père de Lucy alors qu'il y avait sans doute un moyen moins douloureux d'obtenir de l'argent ? Mais un milliard… Cette somme ne pouvait s'obtenir chez n'importe qui, ils le savaient. Et Denzel était dans l'urgence, comme lui dès à présent. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de trouver un meilleur moyen. Mais ce moyen, ils auraient pu l'aider à le trouver, si seulement ils l'avaient su. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Natsu ne leur avait rien dit. Et ce comportement, de sa part, les énervait. Ils s'étaient souvent reposés sur lui, et il ne se reposait jamais sur eux lorsqu'il en avait besoin. En cet instant, il maudissait sa trop grande générosité. Les explications de Polyushka les laissaient sans voix. Ils étaient incapables d'organiser la moindre pensée cohérente et de la retranscrire en mots. Gajeel s'enquit de reprendre :

- Et comment elle s'attrape ?

- Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Dans son cas, il s'agit d'un élément indésirable, d'une magie qui a pris place dans son corps et qui s'est mélangé avec la sienne, qui est ensuite devenue nocive. Le cas de son ami est similaire. Il en a été atteint en subissant la même magie, en le protégeant. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les deux ont attrapé cette maladie au même moment.

Lucy et Gray firent automatiquement le lien. Ils se souvenaient très bien d'avoir entendu Natsu dire que Denzel était dans cet état par sa faute. Le garçon l'avait protégé, sans doute durant une mission, et la magie qu'il avait dû recevoir avait causé cette maladie, sans savoir que Natsu en était déjà affecté lui-même. C'était également sans doute cela que Digga avait hésité à leur dire avant que Natsu n'intervienne et ne les mette hors circuit. Tout commençait à s'éclaircir, même si des zones d'ombre persistaient encore. Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, Lucy prit la parole en s'exclamant :

- Alors Natsu et Denzel ont la même maladie ?!

Polyushka la regarda d'une drôle de façon. Elle trouvait étrange que cette fille connaisse ce nom. Elle était pourtant certaine que Natsu n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'elle. Non pas qu'elle y attachait de l'importance, mais elle se demandait si elle n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta donc de répondre sur le ton de l'information :

- Oui, mais les phases sont différentes. Pour votre ami, les étapes se découpent en trois. D'abord la maladie consume les particules magiques. Puis les veines éclatent, et sa magie à présent nocive s'attaque aux organes, ce qui cause une hémorragie interne conséquente. Enfin le patient tombe dans le coma pendant un temps très court, jusqu'à ce que le sang n'explose à l'intérieur de son corps, provoquant d'effroyables plaies externes et une perte considérable de sang. Mais même si la douleur est plus intense pour un Dragon Slayer, son appartenance à cette catégorie de mages lui permet de tenir et de résister plus longtemps, car les particules magiques mettent plus de temps à se désagréger, compte tenu de leur nombre plus élevé. Mais c'est tout de même un miracle qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps en se surmenant de la sorte.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Elle soupira, réticente à l'idée de leur dire une chose pareille et d'avoir à les réconforter ensuite. Puis elle déclara d'une voix monocorde :

- C'est une maladie mortelle.

Le silence, impitoyable. _« Mortelle »_. Ce simple mot résonnait dans leur esprit avec la puissance sonore d'une cataracte. S'il n'était pas rapidement soigné, Natsu allait mourir. Disparaître à jamais de leur vie, écorchant leur cœur à sang pour toujours, ne laissant derrière lui que le souvenir de son existence, la pensée qu'il fut un temps heureux où était présent dans leur vie un homme appelé Natsu Dragneel. Un homme qui avait changé la vie de tous, sans qui la guilde n'était plus que la moitié d'elle-même. Non. Jamais le jour où ils penseraient ainsi n'arriverait. Il y avait forcément un moyen. Le tout était de savoir le temps qui leur était octroyé pour pouvoir le sauver avant que le pire ne se produise. Question que souleva Erza :

- C… combien de temps avons-nous pour le sauver ?

- Il est en phase finale. Dans quelques heures, s'il ne prend pas un remède… Il mourra. Son état est critique.

Personne ne réagit, incapables d'ordonner correctement les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, hormis Gray qui décroisa brusquement les bras en se redressant, pour planter ses pupilles pétillantes de terreur et de culpabilité sur Polyushka, comme si elle venait de déblatérer une absurdité plus grosse que le monde. Lisanna lâcha la main de Natsu et se retourna, choquée, abattue par cette nouvelle. Son ami d'enfance, avec qui elle avait partagé tant de choses, était au bord de la mort, avec la forte possibilité qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas de remède au plus vite, dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir douloureux de sa mémoire. Les larmes lui prenaient déjà la gorge, prêtes à se libérer à la moindre occasion. Happy s'était posé sur son épaule et fixait le vide, les pupilles affolées par l'émotion, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde la vie sans Natsu, son meilleur ami, son père adoptif, sa raison de vivre, son soutien. Celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, qui l'avait fait naître, sans qui il se sentait seul et perdu. Il serait brisé à jamais. Et il n'était pas le seul. Gajeel s'était retiré dans un coin de la salle depuis un bon moment déjà, pour méditer sur la situation, l'air impassible. Il ne le montrait pas, mais l'inquiétude lui transperçait le cœur comme un poignard. Il voulait l'affronter à nouveau, à n'importe quel prix, pouvoir se battre à ses côtés contre des ennemis puissants, dans ce climat de confiance mutuelle qui était née entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre au clair les sentiments qui le taraudaient. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Natsu les quitte. Non pas qu'il le considérait comme un ami, mais plus vraisemblablement comme un rival d'une force à toute épreuve et un compagnon avec qui il pouvait combattre en toute confiance. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas comme ça, vaincu par une simple maladie. Cette perspective le plongeait dans une colère sourde. Seul le désir aliéné de trouver un remède occupait ses pensées. Enfin, Erza ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui se passait, et sentait la colère affluer dans ses veines. Elle en avait assez d'ignorer la vérité, assez que cette discussion traine en longueur. Elle voulait tout savoir, ici et maintenant.

Agacée par le silence pesant que ses paroles avaient provoqué, Polyushka s'enquit de les ramener à la réalité en omettant soigneusement de leur révéler la vérité qui se cachait dans l'ombre :

- Je ne peux rien faire pour le soigner. C'est une maladie incurable. Je l'avais prévenu de se ménager, mais il n'a rien voulu écouter. Alors ne me demandez pas de réparer les pots cassés. Il a fait son choix, à vous d'en faire de même.

Cette fois-ci, leur réaction fut unanime et instantanée. Tout le monde s'était soudainement redressé, le regard pétillant d'angoisse et de stupeur. Elle était en train de leur dire d'abandonner ? De le laisser mourir sans rien tenter, comme si tout était perdu d'avance ? Sûrement pas. Jamais ils ne feraient une chose pareille.

**- Ça suffit ! Dites-nous qu'il y a une solution, et laquelle !**

La voix puissante et autoritaire d'Erza résonna dans toute la pièce. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle était restée silencieuse bien trop longtemps. Le maintien de son calme n'était plus possible. Son cœur et sa raison avaient implosé. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre ni en voir davantage. Elle revenait à peine de mission, et elle était déjà confrontée à cette épreuve de patience et de calme qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de conserver, et encore moins dans ce genre de situation plus que critique. Elle ne savait ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'est que Natsu était en danger de mort et qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui soient capables de le sauver. Et rien d'autre. Ils n'avaient que quelques heures pour agir. Parler plus longtemps ne servait à rien, à moins que Polyushka ne connaisse la solution pour remédier à cette horrible et désastreuse situation.

La guérisseuse lut dans son regard une telle colère et une telle détermination qu'elle se résigna à leur dire ce qu'elle savait :

- Il n'y en a qu'une seule. Une unique personne est capable de le sauver. Mais cet homme est plus insensible qu'une planche à clous. Il est le seul à avoir mis au point un remède, qui coûte extrêmement cher.

Erza commençait enfin à comprendre. Si cette maladie était autrefois incurable, le remède devait en effet coûter une somme pharamineuse. Et si cet homme dont elle parlait était le seul à le posséder, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Même le temps ne saurait la dissuader d'essayer. Elle sauverait Natsu coûte que coûte, quitte à mettre sa vie en jeu.

Pour Gray et Lucy, tout était clair. L'argent que Natsu s'épuisait à réunir devait sans aucun doute servir à acheter ce remède. Grâce à lui, il pouvait sauver Denzel, et lui-même. C'était pour cette raison qu'il travaillait à la résidence Heartfilia, sûrement le seul qui puisse lui fournir la somme demandée. Mais… ils craignaient de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi le père de Lucy pour l'obtenir. Cette dernière s'enquit de s'en assurer en hurlant :

**- Qui ?!**

- Ton père...

Tous sursautèrent. Ce n'était pas la voix féminine de Polyushka qui avait répondu, mais la voix grave et enrouée d'un homme souffrant, qui venait de derrière eux. Ils avaient tous fait volte-face et fixaient à présent le lit avec angoisse, stupeur, et soulagement à la fois. Les paupières mi-closes, son regard vidé de toute couleur dirigé sur Lucy, Natsu avait faiblement répondu à sa question. La mage stellaire resta totalement sous le choc de cette révélation, et Lisanna fut la première à réagir en accourant vers lui.

- Natsu !

Elle s'accroupit à son chevet et prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne. Natsu dirigea son regard fatigué vers elle au prix de beaucoup d'efforts. La douleur qu'elle y lut libéra ses larmes, qui roulèrent doucement le long de ses joues.

- Hey, Lisanna...

Il tenta un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité. Quelles que pouvaient être les circonstances, il souriait toujours. C'était ainsi que Natsu avait toujours été.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- I... Idiot...

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et sourit à son tour. Derrière eux, les personnes présentes réagirent après plusieurs secondes, hormis Lucy qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui se passait devant elle, et ce que Natsu avait dit, ainsi que Gray et Gajeel qui ne voulaient pas qu'on croie qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour « cet imbécile ». Si le Dragon Slayer de l'acier resta de marbre, Gray s'approcha tout de même du lit en restant en retrait, toujours rongé par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Erza et Happy se trouvaient déjà à côté de leur ami et le fixaient avec émotion. Ce dernier pivota son regard teinté de douleur sur chacun d'eux et tenta un nouveau sourire avec encore moins de conviction que le premier.

- Hey les gars… C'est quoi ces têtes ?

Personne ne répondit, les larmes menaçant de s'exprimer. Alors qu'Erza faisait de monstrueux efforts pour ne pas craquer en se mordillant les lèvres, Happy ne put se retenir. Il éclata en sanglots, à la fois terrifié et heureux. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Cet ami avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, avec qui il avait vécu tant d'aventures, de joies et de douleurs, dont la présence lui était si nécessaire. Mais c'était dans de telles circonstances… Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait disparaître pour de bon, si personne ne faisait rien. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'angoisse qui labourait son cœur, il se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant, et Natsu l'accueillit en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

- Yo, Happy…

Ce dernier sanglotait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en criant, hurlant son désespoir et son soulagement. Tout le monde baissa les yeux en signe de compassion. Ils s'efforçaient de rester sereins, mais personne n'en ressentait moins que l'exceed. Paralysée, Lucy l'observa pleurer avec un pincement au cœur. Puis, sans que personne ne le remarque, une larme échappa à sa vigilance, roula en silence sur sa joue en s'imaginant à quel point Happy pouvait être terrifié. Tout comme elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir réagir de la même façon, mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées des paroles qu'avait prononcées Natsu. Elle ne bougeait plus, le fixait avec absence, sans pouvoir ordonner les mots qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Son propre père était le seul à pouvoir le sauver, et le seul moyen de se procurer le remède, qui valait plus d'un milliard de Jewels, était de l'exiger auprès de lui, l'homme le plus avare et avide qui n'eut jamais existé. C'était un cauchemar. Le scénario ne pouvait être pire. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Elle aurait sans aucun doute pu l'aider, et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle était son unique fille, après tout. Aussi cruel et avide pouvait-il être, il restait tout de même son père. Elle aurait pu trouver un terrain d'entente, malgré son dégoût certain pour Natsu, et Fairy Tail. Elle serait capable de tout pour le sauver. Même retourner chez son père pour toujours. Mais Natsu ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque s'inquiète pour lui, et il voulait à tout prix accomplir ça seul, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Et cela l'énervait. D'autant plus que Natsu agissait comme si de rien n'était, même à présent que tout le monde était au courant de ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques heures.

Elle le vit serrer son fidèle compagnon contre lui, et le chaton s'endormit instantanément, épuisé par l'épreuve émotionnelle bien trop difficile que le destin lui avait demandé de supporter. Il ne le montrait pas, mais Natsu se sentait mal à l'aise. Ces larmes coulaient pour lui. Il ne le supportait pas. Il avait tout fait pour l'empêcher, mais même les efforts considérables qu'il avait dû fournir pour qu'ils ne regrettent pas sa mort avaient été vains. Et il ne cherchait plus à s'y essayer. C'était inutile. La situation avait évolué, et il devait maintenant trouver un autre moyen pour que son départ n'affecte personne. Moyen qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui n'existait sans doute nulle part. Se faire détester de ses amis était impossible, en fin de compte. Et beaucoup trop dur pour lui. Il avait échoué, sur toute la ligne.

Il retira sa main de Happy lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Il le laissa dormir paisiblement, roulé en boule sur son torse, et porta son attention sur Gray, qui tressaillit en croisant ses pupilles ternies par la douleur et la faiblesse. Il détestait voir son rival ainsi, et encore plus par sa faute. Natsu comprit ce qu'il ressentait à la seconde où son regard croisa le sien. Ils se jaugèrent avec insistance, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se décide à rompre ce contact visuel. Puis Natsu ferma les yeux d'acceptation. Ce simple regard lui en avait dit assez. À la plus grande surprise de Gray et de tout le monde, il déclara :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Gray. Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça m'énerve.

Le mage de glace ne dit rien. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, et que son comportement coupable l'irriterait, car Natsu ne pensait pas une seule seconde que ce qui lui arrivait était de la faute de qui que ce soit, et encore moins de la sienne. Mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cœur de se serrer en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Même s'il n'était pas responsable de sa maladie, son impétuosité et son incapacité à contrôler sa rage avaient suffi à le mettre dans cet état, avaient causé l'arrivée imminente de l'inévitable. Il baissa les yeux, brisant enfin le douloureux lien émotionnel établi entre eux. Il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son sentiment de culpabilité, malgré les mots de Natsu. Ce dernier le remarqua et reprit sans se détourner de son rival :

- Tu m'écoutes où je parle à un glaçon ? J'ai jamais pensé que c'était la faute de quelqu'un, et encore moins de la tienne. Alors j'te le redis : ta tête m'énerve. Enlève-moi ça.

Gray releva la tête, et fut confronté à deux émeraudes flamboyantes d'exaspération, qui lui ordonnaient d'obéir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Natsu avait raison. Il était inutile de se morfondre ainsi. Cette attitude ne causait que douleur et souffrance pour son ami, et pour lui-même. Il le fixa avec insistance, mais Natsu ne céda pas. Il attendait une réaction de sa part, et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui interdisait de se défiler. Le mage de glace parvint enfin à s'en acquitter avec un sourire narquois :

- T'es un imbécile.

Natsu parut satisfait par sa remarque, car il le libéra de l'emprise implacable de son regard en détournant la tête. Il réfléchit intensément, puis déclara :

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Un sourire mélancolique étirait ses traits tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en inspirant profondément. La douleur engourdie par son coma commençait à revenir labourer son corps. Mais il ne voulait pas leur donner la preuve qu'il souffrait et qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Polyushka fut la seule à s'en rendre compte, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se contenta de ramener tout le monde à la réalité en les forçant à détacher leur attention de Natsu en s'apercevant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la douleur.

- Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps, alors je vous conseille de remettre cette passionnante discussion à plus tard.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Même Happy s'était réveillé et s'était posé sur l'épaule de Lisanna. Les regards ainsi détournés, Natsu put enfin céder à la douleur, non sans empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer, pour n'alerter personne. Il posa une main sur son front en grimaçant, les traits tirés par une souffrance sans commune mesure. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une plainte de s'exprimer, les muscles crispés et tendus par la volonté que lui demandait cet incommensurable effort. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation qui s'entamait entre ses amis, l'esprit embrouillé par la douleur. Polyushka fut satisfaite de leur réaction et poursuivit en s'adressant à Lucy, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement :

- Ton père est la seule personne qui possède le remède qui convient à cette maladie. Mais un seul flacon vaut plus d'un milliard de Jewels. Et…

Natsu tressaillit. Elle allait le leur dire. Ignorant la douleur, il s'empressa de la couper en hurlant aussi fort que son état le lui permettait :

**- Pas un mot de plus !**

Son cri réveilla instantanément la douleur qu'il contenait depuis d'interminables minutes, et tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers lui. Il toussa violemment, et resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son front en grimaçant. Un nouvel accès de douleur vint heurter tous ses sens, si virulemment que son corps entier fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Cette fois-ci, même Gajeel réagit au quart de tour en se redressant d'un bond. Il retint une exclamation tant bien que mal et fixa Natsu, horrifié. Gray et Lucy sortirent brusquement de leur léthargie réflective. Le mage de glace avait sursauté avant de serrer les poings, envahi par l'émotion et l'inquiétude. Lucy ne put plus maîtriser son angoisse et sa terreur et se précipita vers Natsu en hurlant son nom. Elle s'accroupit à côté de Lisanna et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, contact auquel Natsu ne resta pas indifférent. Il sentait la chaleur de sa main parcourir tout son être, effleurer sa sensibilité, la piquer au vif. Les larmes aux yeux, Lucy et Lisanna hurlèrent d'une même voix :

**- Natsu, tiens bon !**

Erza joignit rapidement sa voix à la leur. Elles tentèrent par tous les moyens de le maintenir conscient, mais Natsu n'entendait déjà plus rien. Gray et Gajeel ne bougèrent pas, observaient leurs amies se démener à la tâche sans savoir quoi faire, paralysés. Polyushka fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour les aider. Natsu semblait totalement détaché de la réalité. L'air s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il suffoquait violemment. Il tenta de récupérer une once de sa lucidité, sans grand succès. Plusieurs secondes se déroulèrent ainsi, avec les suffocations de Natsu et les hurlements de ses amis comme seul fond sonore. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent, et le Dragon Slayer serra les poings tout en heurtant violemment sa tête contre l'oreiller, les dents serrées. Il hurla. Sa poigne se resserra sur la main de Lisanna qui enroulait toujours la sienne, horrifiée, paralysée. Un horrible spasme de douleur agita brutalement son corps et son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le décor avait disparu autour de lui. Son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines, qui s'apprêtaient à exploser sous la pression. Il sentit plusieurs d'entre elles se percer, et un liquide brûlant s'en écouler, se propager dans tout son corps, rongeant petit à petit chaque parcelle de son organisme. Il ne résista pas longtemps à cette insupportable souffrance. Quelque chose explosa en lui, lui arracha un autre hurlement effroyable. Le sang jaillit de son corps entier, de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son torse. Il gicla de ses yeux et de sa bouche en des milliers de geysers qui s'écrasèrent violemment sur les draps, les murs et le sol. Rien ne fut épargné. Le sang avait éclaboussé tout être ou chose à proximité, avait aspergé Lucy et Lisanna de sa couleur écarlate. Le dos de Natsu retomba sur le matelas avec un grognement étouffé. De ses pupilles affolées par la douleur coulaient des larmes de sang frais, qui se répandaient en fins filons sur son visage, enduisaient l'oreiller à leur contact. Il était toujours conscient, mais ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien. Son regard était vide de toute once de lucidité ou d'émotion, hormis la douleur. Ses suffocations ne s'arrêtaient pas, et il crachotait encore des giclées de sang, tremblait de tous ses membres.

Polyushka se précipita. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son cœur :

- Ses veines ont déjà éclaté ! Donnez-moi des bandages, et installez le matériel respiratoire, tout de suite ! Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie, ou on va le perdre !

Pendant plusieurs interminables secondes, personne ne bougea malgré l'urgence de son ordre. Monstrueusement tachées de sang, Lisanna et Lucy fixaient le vide, tremblaient d'horreur. Le corps de Natsu avait implosé de l'intérieur. La phase finale de la maladie, avant la mort. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre. Ils devaient agir tout de suite, mais personne ne fut capable de bouger. Happy s'était évanoui sous la pression dans les bras d'Erza, qui avait porté une main à sa bouche, les pupilles dilatées de terreur. L'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines, sa vue embrouillait son esprit. Gray s'était immobilisé également. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, Natsu était en train de mourir, vaincu par une maladie. Seul Gajeel obéit instantanément à l'ordre de Polyushka en fouillant la pièce avec empressement à la recherche de pansements qu'il trouva rapidement après avoir mis en l'air la moitié des placards sous les coups douloureux de l'urgence et de l'angoisse. Il les lui tendit avant de s'exclamer avec colère :

**- Restez pas planté là et aidez-moi à installer ce machin !**

Son ordre les extirpa enfin de leur torpeur. Alors que Lucy restait au chevet de Natsu pour le soutenir moralement, Gray, Lisanna et Erza aidèrent Gajeel à installer le matériel respiratoire que Polyushka avait demandé. Lorsque cette dernière eut fini de panser les plaies béantes de Natsu, elle brancha l'appareil sur son corps et déploya un masque à oxygène dont elle l'équipa. La machine ainsi installée, elle l'activa, et les « bips bips » correspondant aux battements de cœur de Natsu résonnèrent à travers la pièce. Leur rythme était faible et irrégulier, témoignant de l'état critique de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux ouverts, mais ne bougeait plus. Il semblait s'être légèrement détendu et il respirait beaucoup plus faiblement, bien que bruyamment. La douleur s'était atténuée, et il apercevait à présent quelques taches de couleur se dessiner sur le fond noir. Les contours se précisèrent petit à petit, et il put enfin voir distinctement ses amis l'observer. Il parvint à diriger son regard sur Lucy, qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Il aurait aimé la réconforter, mais il n'avait même plus la force de parler. La mage stellaire ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à essayer d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu contenir plus longtemps, la tête baissée. Il posa alors les yeux sur les autres, qui tressaillirent à leur contact. Gray voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, ne sachant pas quels mots employer. Natsu toussota légèrement, ce qui attira l'attention de Lisanna, qui reprit sa place à ses côtés. Polyushka se leva et s'éloigna, les laissant profiter de ce dernier moment d'intimité. Le regard d'Erza se posa sur le cadran qui indiquait le rythme cardiaque. Il ne cessait de baisser et ses pulsations devenaient de plus en plus rares. Paniquée, elle reporta son regard sur Natsu, qui paraissait s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, en même temps que ses muscles se détendaient. Au fur et à mesure que ses pupilles disparaissaient derrière ses paupières, Lisanna se penchait de plus en plus vers lui, tremblotante, horrifiée. Lorsqu'elles furent entièrement dissimulées, les larmes se libérèrent. Un son continu heurta leurs tympans avec violence. Lucy leva brusquement la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de désespoir. Ce son, tout le monde le connaissait. Alors que la tête de Natsu basculait lentement sur le côté, le graphique demeurait immuablement figé sur le zéro.

**- Écartez-vous !**

Polyushka s'était rué sur lui avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de réaliser l'horrible réalité. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux en murmurant plus pour elle-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre :

- Son cœur s'est arrêté…

Elle secoua la tête et rabattit ses deux mains sur le cœur de Natsu. Elle tenta de le stimuler par de brusques appuis discontinus afin de le ramener à la vie. Plus personne ne respirait, ne pensait, n'espérait. Jusqu'à ce que Natsu ne tousse violemment. Polyushka sentit de nouveau son pouls battre faiblement sous ses paumes et elle s'empressa d'ordonner :

**- Allez chercher Wendy !**

Gray sortit en trombe. Il s'engouffra par le seuil en courant, arpenta les couloirs en direction de la chambre où Wendy se reposait. Ses jambes lourdes le portaient avec peine, uniquement poussées par la force de sa frayeur. Le vent glacial de sa terreur s'insinuait à l'intérieur de ses veines comme un venin. Il se croirait évoluer dans un rêve, un cauchemar insaisissable. Il s'enfonçait au creux de sombres pensées, la tête emplie de souvenirs douloureux, incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Des voix résonnaient en échos dans son esprit éreinté. Sa voix, à _lui_. La confusion, le désespoir, la terreur s'emparaient de lui, l'engloutissaient, impitoyablement réels. En ce moment même, Natsu était en train de mourir. Non. Il était déjà mort. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Mais il restait encore une chance, un infime espoir de le sauver. Et même si tout semblait perdu, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ce qui réveilla Wendy et Sharuru en sursaut. L'exceed tourna la tête vers lui, et fut stupéfiée lorsqu'elle vit que Gray avait les larmes aux yeux, lui qui dissimulait toujours si bien ses émotions. Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait et se leva d'un bond.

- G… Gray… Ne me dis pas que…

**- Wendy ! Viens, je t'en prie ! On a besoin de toi ! Le… le cœur de Natsu s'est arrêté !**

La fillette ne se fit pas prier. Elle quitta précipitamment son lit et suivit Gray jusqu'à l'infirmerie, accompagnée de Sharuru. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et s'approcha de Natsu en courant.

**- N… Natsu-san !**

Elle s'immobilisa. Polyushka avait débranché Natsu, et le recouvrait à présent d'un drap blanc. Lucy hurlait au désespoir, la tête posée sur sa dépouille sans vie, le visage enfoui entre ses bras, le corps agité de sanglots. Elle hurlait encore et encore, ses larmes noyaient les draps d'eau salée, ses pleurs et ses cris de détresse heurtaient durement les cœurs, résonnaient en échos dans les esprits. Happy dormait toujours sur les genoux d'Erza, qui était assise au chevet de Natsu, les mains comprimées sur ses tympans, les yeux fermés, cruellement bercée par les hurlements de Lucy. Elle ne pleurait pas. Les larmes ne se manifestaient pas, quelle que fût sa détresse ou sa souffrance. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans ses pensées, les images défilaient devant ses yeux. L'étoile d'une vie s'était évanouie, mais elle espérait encore qu'elle renaisse de ses cendres. À l'inverse de Gajeel, qui avait perdu tout espoir. Une main couvrait ses yeux et son front, ses lèvres s'étaient pincées, ses dents s'étaient serrées. C'était l'unique réalité, il le savait. Une nouvelle existence avait disparu de sa vie, une existence qui lui était plus précieuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Fairy Tail ne serait plus jamais la même, après ça. Et lui non plus.

Ce spectacle de désolation brisa le cœur et l'espoir de Gray en morceaux. Il demeura parfaitement immobile, les bras ballants, le regard immuablement figé sur le cadavre de Natsu, à présent dissimulé sous ce drap mortuaire, immaculé de toute impureté. Puis la réalité vint déchirer son cœur en deux, dévorer sa raison et tous ses espoirs. Ses muscles se tendirent, sa tête se baissa, sa main vint se plaquer doucement contre ses yeux, sa mâchoire se crispa. Une unique larme glissa d'abord sur sa peau pâlie par l'affliction. Une seconde se mêla à la première, puis une autre, et une autre... Encore, et encore.

Natsu Dragneel n'était plus.

Mais… Ce désespoir n'était que le commencement. Wendy cultivait encore un ultime espoir. Elle s'approcha lentement, débarrassa la dépouille de Natsu de ses draps, et fut confrontée à l'atroce réalité. Ses paupières étaient closes, son teint livide, ses traits incroyablement détendus, ses lèvres catégoriquement fermées. Il ne dégageait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus son existence, sa présence. Elle posa une main sur son cœur. Il s'était vraiment arrêté. Mais… Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Profondément enfouie dans son corps, une émanation de magie existait encore, faible, mais lumineuse. Elle sentait sa chaleur à travers sa paume. Elle retira sa main, et attira l'attention des autres :

- Sa magie est toujours présente. Il reste un espoir.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent, les regards s'illuminèrent, les larmes se ternirent, l'espoir naquit. Sans un mot, ils observèrent la fillette poser ses mains sur le corps sans vie de Natsu et fermer les yeux. Une aura azurée vint l'enrouler avec harmonie, illuminant son visage d'un magnifique éclat bleuté, enrobant de douceur le cœur des spectateurs impuissants. La peau blanchâtre de Natsu prit une teinte rosée, ses traits dénaturés se raffermirent. Ses paupières remuèrent faiblement, son sternum se gonfla, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Wendy puisa dans ses dernières forces, dépassa les limites de la mort, s'infiltra dans l'essence même de sa magie, s'enfonça dans les méandres glacés de son âme. Elle en extirpa l'once de vie endormie dans ses tréfonds, la propagea dans tout son corps. Puis elle sentit un contact franc se poser sur son épaule, et elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était Polyushka, qui voulait l'empêcher de poursuivre sa tentative.

- Arrête ça, Wendy. Même si tu arrives à le ramener à la vie, il en souffrira encore plus. La maladie ne disparaîtra pas, et il mourra à nouveau. Acceptez le fait qu'il vous quitte, et laissez-le en paix.

- Désolé, Polyushka-san, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Si je peux nous faire gagner du temps pour trouver une solution et le soigner, alors je tente le coup. Natsu-san ferait la même chose, j'en suis sûre.

- Écoutez. Je vous ai dit qu'un seul flacon valait plus d'un milliard de Jewels. Un seul remède signifie qu'une seule personne peut être soignée. Le gamin a déjà utilisé la seule fiole qu'il a pu obtenir pour son ami Denzel. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. C'était son choix. Le sauver n'est plus possible. Jude Heartfilia ne vous l'offrira pas, et nous ne possédons pas cette somme. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu réunir tout cet argent à temps pour sauver son ami. Vous ne pourrez rien faire en quelques heures.

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'eux. Alors… c'était ça ? Il n'avait pas sué sang et eau au service des Heartfilia pour se sauver lui-même. Il savait déjà qu'il allait mourir, depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser ce remède pour lui. Il avait tout fait dans l'unique but de sauver cet enfant qui l'avait protégé, de réparer sa faute. Et ils comprenaient, à présent, pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Sans la moindre hésitation, n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait utilisé cet antidote pour Natsu, et il le savait. Alors il avait gardé le secret, tout en sachant qu'il y laisserait la vie. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être détesté et méprisé de tous, et ils comprenaient maintenant la raison. Ainsi, il avait espéré que personne ne regrette sa mort, il avait voulu assurer l'avenir de cette guilde qui lui était si chère, il avait fait en sorte que personne ne le voit mourir, ne le voit perdre son premier combat. Ce comportement lui ressemblait tellement… Mais ses conséquences étaient si douloureuses… Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais de les avoir faits souffrir de la sorte, même s'il ne pensait pas à mal. Ils n'accepteraient pas sa mort. Jamais.

- Hors de question.

La voix assurée et dure de Wendy les arracha à leurs pensées. La Dragon Slayer du ciel poursuivit le processus pour ressusciter Natsu sans prendre en compte les mises en garde de Polyushka. Cette dernière soupira mais ne répliqua pas. C'était leur choix, elle n'avait plus son mot à dire. Elle observa la manœuvre de Wendy en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne déclare avec un sourire :

- Son cœur bat à nouveau !

Soulagement, larmes, espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il était en vie, il était près d'eux. Son buste se soulevait faiblement au rythme de sa respiration, son teint avait repris sa couleur habituelle, sa présence les enveloppait de nouveau de sa douce chaleur. Il restait encore un espoir, même infime, de le sauver définitivement. Ils défieraient l'impossible et même la mort elle-même pour le garder près d'eux pour toujours. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule piste, que Lucy déterra la première. Elle se leva soudainement, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

- On ne le laissera pas mourir une nouvelle fois ! Je vais voir mon père, et il me donnera le remède, quitte à le voler pour ça !

- Je t'accompagne.

La mage stellaire se tourna vers Erza et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elles se précipitèrent vers la sortie, mais furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Makarov, qui les retint d'une voix autoritaire.

- C'est inutile, vous restez ici.

- Maître ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

Makarov serra les poings, plongea son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes pour les dissuader de désobéir.

- Jude Heartfilia ne fera rien. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de le lui donner, même avec l'argent. Il n'a toujours eu qu'une seule fiole. Et en refaire prendrait beaucoup trop de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Je vais voir mon père !

- Non, Lucy ! Je l'ai appelé. Il tient Natsu pour responsable de ta fugue. Il souhaite sa mort. Rien d'autre. Il ne nous aidera pas, même toi, si c'est pour le sauver.

- M… mais…

Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. C'était impossible. Natsu venait juste de revenir parmi eux, et il devait déjà partir ? Non, ils refusaient de ressentir à nouveau ce vide, ce désespoir. Ils n'y survivraient pas. Ils découvriraient un autre moyen, le maintiendrait en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent. Si Wendy avait pu le faire une fois, elle devait pouvoir le refaire. Et ils savaient qu'elle le ferait sans hésiter, tout comme eux, si seulement ils en étaient capables. Si le père de Lucy refusait de leur fabriquer un autre remède, ils l'obtiendraient par la force, en cultivant l'espoir que Natsu résiste et survive jusque-là. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Mais si Makarov continuait de se mettre en travers de leur route, cela ne ferait que les ralentir, et augmenter les chances que Natsu succombe avant qu'ils ne puissent le sauver. Erza s'enquit donc de s'exclamer à l'encontre des propos de Makarov :

- Maître, nous n'avons plus de temps ! Natsu ne tiendra pas longtemps, laissez-nous partir ! Si nous ne pouvons pas l'obtenir par la diplomatie, nous emploierons la force !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Wendy ne pourra pas le maintenir en vie. Il tient déjà du miracle qu'elle ait réussi à le sauver in extremis d'une mort imminente.

- Alors nous accomplirons un autre miracle ! On n'abandonne pas, à Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le maître s'abstint de répliquer. Ils avaient raison. Mais il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

- Très bien. Mais je n'autorise qu'Erza à y aller. Lucy, tu restes ici.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas discutable. Dépêche-toi !

Erza ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers la sortie. Lucy la regarda disparaître dans le couloir, les poings serrés. Elle n'acceptait pas la décision du maître, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se battre entre eux. En l'absence d'Erza, elle veillerait sur Natsu. Depuis qu'il était mort une fois, la peur de le perdre était omniprésente dans son cœur. Elle ne le quitterait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. Elle se tourna vers Makarov, qui acquiesça, comprenant le fond de sa pensée.

- Lucy, tu peux rester ici. Veille sur Natsu. Les autres, cherchez n'importe quel autre moyen pour éradiquer cette foutue maladie. Le temps est compté !

Chacun sortit accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confié. Makarov les suivit. Ne restaient plus dans la pièce que Lucy et Gajeel, qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil. Il fit volte-face et fixa Natsu avec colère.

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui dois te tuer, Salamander.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. À présent seule, Lucy se sentit mal à l'aise et terriblement angoissée. Elle s'avança vers le lavabo de l'infirmerie et s'aspergea la tête d'eau pour se rafraichir les idées avant d'observer son reflet dans le miroir. La peau de son visage avait été rongée par les larmes dont il restait quelques traces, discernables par les fins filons d'eau et de sang séchés qui creusaient ses joues. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Son rêve s'était réalisé une fois. Il ne se réaliserait pas de nouveau, elle se l'était promis. Elle se détourna de son reflet et s'assit au chevet de Natsu, contempla son visage à présent serein, son sternum se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Les larmes refirent surface tandis qu'elle contemplait son corps ravagé par sa douleur passée. Le sang commençait déjà à imbiber les bandages autrefois immaculés. Dans un élan de tendresse, elle posa doucement une main sur son front et la retira brusquement. Glacé. Elle prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la serra contre sa poitrine.

- On trouvera une solution, je te le promets... Alors bats-toi, d'accord ? Jusqu'au bout. N'abandonne pas. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu baisses les bras.

Elle sursauta. La main de Natsu s'était serrée sur la sienne, comme si ses paroles l'avaient atteint dans son coma. Malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler, elle sourit. Elle reposa doucement sa main sur le lit, se leva, et sortit après un dernier regard sur son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire à attendre que la mort vienne s'emparer de lui. Elle voulait aider à trouver une solution. Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque de la guilde et passa une bonne heure à chercher des informations sur la maladie de Natsu. Elle ne trouva rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Désespérée, elle rangea les livres qu'elle avait sortis et s'empressa de retourner à son chevet. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'infirmerie. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence, comme s'il s'était volatilisé, ou pire. Elle courut à s'en arracher les poumons et ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle s'immobilisa. Son regard s'était posé sur le lit. Vide. Seules les gigantesques traces de sang qui s'étalaient sur les draps pouvaient certifier que quelqu'un avait été allongé là. Elle resta là, parfaitement immobile, incapable de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dans son état, il était impensable qu'il ait pu se déplacer seul. Et pourtant, il était parti. Ses membres tremblaient d'angoisse, son cœur battait à tout rompre, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Un courant de vent glacial vint heurter la peau de son visage et soulever ses cheveux. Son regard se porta sur sa droite, et son cœur rata un battement. Sur le mur, il y avait une fenêtre. Ouverte. Les rideaux voletaient sous le vent nocturne, et elle aperçut une tache de sang sur l'un d'eux. Une seconde attira son attention, puis une troisième… Jusqu'à atteindre le lit où Natsu avait été alité. Un chemin sanglant avait été tracé entre le lit et la fenêtre. Natsu s'était déplacé lui-même. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne prit pas le temps de se poser la question. Sans avertir qui que ce soit, elle se rua sur la fenêtre et sauta à travers, pour atterrir durement sur le sol deux mètres plus bas. Elle distingua d'autres traces de sang sur le sol à travers l'obscurité de la nuit et elle sentit la peur lui poignarder l'essence. Elle les suivit du regard et remarqua avec horreur qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la forêt.

Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, guidée par sa seule frayeur. Les images de son cauchemar refaisaient surface, impitoyables. Tout était en train de se produire comme dans ce rêve. Une forêt, l'obscurité, un Natsu en sang, sur le point de mourir… Les ténèbres s'épaissirent brusquement, comprimèrent son cœur et son âme dans un étau de noirceur. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules, alourdies par sa lancinante détresse. Les larmes se manifestaient, lentement. Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Les battements de son cœur martelaient ses tympans, son sang battait jusque dans ses tempes, l'assourdissait, lestait sa volonté et sa détermination. Le vent glacial s'infiltrait dans l'étroit labyrinthe de ses veines jusqu'à atteindre mortellement son cœur, parcourait tout son corps comme un venin. Le visage souriant de Natsu s'imposa dans sa mémoire. Puis son image se tordit, disparut de sa vue, pour laisser apparaître un corps couvert de sang.

Elle chassa tant bien que mal cette image de ses pensées et accéléra sa course aussi vite qu'elle le put, ignorant la fatigue qui se faisait doucement sentir à travers tous ses muscles. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, slaloma entre les troncs, suivant les traces de sang qui se poursuivaient vers le sud. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, le souffle coupé, le cœur déchiré. La ligne droite que formait le sang avait obliqué sur la gauche, où une monstrueuse flaque fraîche se répandait sur les brindilles et les feuilles mortes. Elle se précipita dans sa direction, et s'accroupit. Elle toucha le liquide du bout des doigts, puis remarqua de nouvelles traces de sang qui filaient vers l'immense chêne qui surplombait une clairière, à seulement quelques mètres de là. Son regard suivit la ligne sanglante jusqu'à l'arbre. Elle plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les ténèbres nocturnes et distingua une masse d'ombre qui se pressait à son pied. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle représentait, en même temps que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle s'en approcha prudemment jusqu'à pouvoir voir distinctement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'arrêta, le regard figé sur la personne qui se trouvait là. Un courant d'air balaya durement sa chevelure, le froid lui glaça le sang. Adossé contre le tronc du gigantesque chêne, le bras pressé contre son torse, les yeux fermés, Natsu se vidait peu à peu de son sang, souffrait en silence. Paralysée, Lucy n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle restait là, debout dans les bourrasques de vent glacées, sous la lueur sinistre de la lune, incapable de bouger ni de parler. Puis les paupières de Natsu s'ouvrirent et il tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds en prenant appui sur l'arbre, sans remarquer la présence de la mage stellaire. Il bascula en avant mais se retint comme il put de tomber. Le dos courbé, les jambes tremblantes, il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, sans abandonner son appui, son seul soutien. Il manquait de tomber à chaque pas, mais se forçait à se maintenir debout. Le sang continuait de s'égoutter sur le sol tandis qu'il avançait difficilement. Au troisième pas qu'il fit, ses membres se dérobèrent et il s'écroula à terre en crachant de douleur. Il se hissa sur ses paumes à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et reprit sa marche funèbre, ignorant les plaintes vibrantes de son corps. Il devait s'éloigner, le plus loin possible de ses amis, de sa guilde, sans se retourner. Il devait avancer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vienne le chercher d'elle-même. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais la laisser le vaincre, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang. Il lui résisterait jusqu'à la fin. Sa fin. Une valse mélodieuse de mots effleura ses pensées, virevolta dans son esprit, véritable, cruelle. Le rythme de ces mots s'abolissait dans le flot de leur signification. Son cœur saignait, murmurait au fond de lui alors qu'il avançait, pas à pas, dans les ténèbres.

_**«**__** Je br**__**û**__**le. Je me consume. Je souffre. Je suis fatigu**__**é**__**.**_

_**Ma fin est proche.**_

_**Mais vous, mes amis, ma chair, mon sang...**_

_**Vous, qui avez tant fait pour moi, qui me r**__**é**__**chauffez le c**__**œ**__**ur...**_

_**Vous, qui comptez tant pour moi, qui m'**__**ê**__**tes n**__**é**__**cessaire...**_

_**Vous... vous resterez **__**à**__** jamais pr**__**è**__**s de moi, dans mon c**__**œ**__**ur, **__**é**__**ternellement.**_

_**Chaque instant pass**__**é**__**à**__** vos c**__**ô**__**t**__**é**__**s restera grav**__**é**__** en moi, dans mon esprit, et dans mon **__**â**__**me**__** »**__**.**_

Le poème de paroles s'évanouit dans ses pensées.

_«__Je ne me laisserai pas faire__»_

Il avançait toujours, mettait un pied devant l'autre, au prix d'efforts inhumains.

_«__Jusqu__'__à__ la toute fin__»_

Son corps entier lui intimait de s'arrêter, de renoncer à cette fervente folie, de s'abandonner aux bras de la mort.

_«__Jusqu__'__à__ ce que je tombe en morceaux__»_

Mais il ne cédait pas, continuait sa route, encore et encore, le plus loin possible.

_«__Jusqu'__à__ ce que mon c__œ__ur s'arr__ê__te, et se consume __»_

Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, lutterait pour vivre encore, une seconde de plus. Mais… le bout du chemin était juste devant lui, attendait son arrivée.

_«__La mort ne m__'__aura pas vivant__…__»_

Il devait l'atteindre, coûte que coûte. Il ne mourrait pas avant. Il ne perdrait pas ce combat.

_«__C'est une promesse __»_

Il s'arrêta. La lumière était là, toute proche. Une porte se dressait devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Le dernier pas vers la délivrance. La plante de son pied quitta le sol, mais ne s'y reposa jamais. Il s'effondra sans jamais pouvoir la franchir. Il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, même pas le vent qui le glaçait de l'intérieur, même pas la présence qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, même pas le liquide qui s'égouttait sur son torse. Des larmes. Les larmes d'une personne qui lui était chère, qui était là, près de lui, pour assister à ses derniers instants.

Lucy s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, pleurait, tremblait, sanglotait. Et lui, il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus ressentir. Elle souleva doucement son corps par les épaules en glissant un bras derrière sa nuque, prit sa main dans la sienne, l'enfermant dans un étau de chaleur et de bien-être. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, prêt à rendre son dernier souffle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et il parvint enfin à prononcer quelques mots :

- L… Lucy… J… J'ai froid… si froid…

La mage stellaire resserra son étreinte. Ces mots… elle aurait voulu ne jamais les entendre à nouveau.

- J… Je ne vois plus rien… Je n'ai plus aucune force…

- N… non… Ne parle plus…

Il se tut et Lucy le reposa délicatement sur le sol, sans retirer sa main de la sienne.

- Il faut que tu tiennes bon, je t'en prie… Tu vas t'en sortir…

Mais il ne l'entendait plus. Son regard vide fixait un point sur l'horizon. Il n'avait plus le moindre repaire. Il était perdu dans le torrent nébuleux de la mort, qui dansait devant lui, lui tendait les bras, pour l'emmener avec elle, dans les cieux, loin de cette douleur, de cette souffrance, de cette solitude. Il tendit une main vers le ciel, et murmura :

- S… si un jour… vous trouvez Igneel… dites-lui… que je l'ai toujours attendu… que je l'aime…

Il baissa le bras, et une unique larme roula le long de sa joue, mourut dans les entrailles de la terre. Lucy resserra son étreinte sur sa main, et ses sanglots percèrent bientôt le silence ténébreux de la nuit, alors que ses yeux se baissaient, que son front se posait sur l'étreinte que formait l'union de leurs mains, que les larmes la trempaient d'eau salée et brûlante.

- Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas… J… je ne survivrais pas, sans toi…

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement tandis qu'elle prononçait ses mots, alors que Natsu, faiblement, murmurait, encore :

- Mon seul regret… sera de ne pas pouvoir le revoir… et… de ne pas pouvoir… rester à vos côtés…

- Tu le peux ! Mais il faut que tu te battes ! Je t'en prie, ne nous laisse pas…

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle hurla :

- Ne me laisse pas !

Elle s'interrompit, les pupilles agitées par la détresse et le désespoir. Natsu posa tendrement une main glacée contre sa joue, et, doucement, petit à petit, un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle parvint à relever faiblement la tête, ses yeux noyés de larmes figés sur la douce expression qui illuminait ses traits.

- Lucy… ne pleure pas… laisse-moi voir, une dernière fois…

Son douloureux sourire s'évanouit. Ses pupilles vides et invalides se posèrent sur son visage baigné de larmes.

- … ton sourire…

Lucy se mordit les lèvres, incapable de maîtriser le tourbillon de chagrin qui tournoyait dans son cœur froissé. Elle posa délicatement une main sur celle qui couvrait tendrement sa joue, et ferma les yeux, engloutie, détruite, anéantie par les ténèbres de sa douleur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, s'étirèrent avec peine. C'était un sourire franc, sincère. C'était son sourire, celui qu'il aimait tant. Mais il finit par s'évanouir sur ses lèvres, lorsque les doigts de Natsu se desserrèrent et qu'il murmurait, tandis que sa main glissait peu à peu de sa joue…

- J… je suis désolé… mais l'aventure…

Elle retomba mollement sur le sol, sans que la jeune fille ne puisse l'en empêcher. Ses paupières se fermèrent, lentement, dissimula la terne couleur de ses pupilles. Sa respiration s'affaiblissait, chaque seconde un peu plus. Une autre phrase franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il sombrait, petit à petit, dans les tréfonds de ces ténèbres qui n'attendaient que sa venue.

- …s'arrête ici pour moi.

Sa tête bascula sur le côté, ses cheveux noirs de terre et de sang retombèrent mollement sur ses paupières closes. Un mot, un seul, fut prononcé, dans un dernier souffle :

- … merci…

Et c'est ainsi, dans la pénombre glaciale d'une nuit de décembre, que Natsu Dragneel perdit la vie.

Le monde entier pleura sa mort pour l'éternité, son existence ne fut jamais oubliée, sa mémoire fut honorée, son nom gravé, dans les esprits et dans la pierre, à jamais. Des cœurs se sont brisés. Du sang a coulé. Mais… Lorsqu'une ère s'achève, une autre commence. Cette perte n'est que la première d'une longue liste. La mort n'est que l'avènement d'un nouveau départ. Et pourtant… cette vie qui disparaît, cette existence qui rejoint les entrailles de la terre, cette étoile qui s'éteint sur la voute céleste… jamais ne renaîtra.

Même la plus belle des histoires se termine un jour. La vie des hommes ressemble à un feu d'artifice. Rien qu'une seconde, s'enflammer, pour vivre encore… Chacun vit son existence en faisant de son mieux, chaque minute, chaque seconde…

_**«**__**…**__** car tout a une fin**__**»**_

**THE END**

* * *

Et voilou ! Hum... Moi, sadique ? Pas du tout ! Par contre, faites-moi le plaisir de lire quelque chose de joyeux après ça, hein, j'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort de lecteurs sur la conscience... J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous invite donc à laisser un tit com, sur fanfic-fr si possible, si vous avez aimé, ou pas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous a paru bien, ou pas bien, je ne prends jamais mal les critiques ! Alors lâchez-vous :)

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ma fiction "Les ténèbres qui obscurcissent ton coeur" et d'adieu Fairy Tail, même si je ne publie plus cette dernière sur ce site-là. Je pense d'ailleurs y remédier dès à présent. A bientôt !


End file.
